The Shadow and the Raven
by Gunzgalore
Summary: All is not lost with the world, when a ninja of the Koga clan joins the Teen Titans. But little do they know this ninja is a part of a prophecy to either save the world or destroy it. With his love for Raven growing his power grows stronger with it.
1. Catching a Ninja

**I've been on a teen titans streak, so this is what came out if it. Basically this is an OC story. The OC himself is a ninja who is of original design, despite sounding like Naruto. This character is not in any way based off Naruto, Ninja gaiden, or Tenchu. He is based completely off my own design.**

**Now what brought me to this character is simply because Raven is my favorite character. So I created a character who is extremely powerful, and highly mysterious. Although he is very light hearted like Beast-Boy and Cyborg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans**

**Chapter 1**

**Ninja at the Bank  
**

The teen titans alarm was off the charts this morning. Reports of mass destruction and violence were being reported all across Jump City. Robin couldn't call the other titans without it blaring again. He kept an eye on the monitor. Violence on mainstreet. Shooting on thirty second street. Vandalism of the entire pizza shop. Was this Armageddon or something?

Robin pulled on his hair in a panic trying to figure out when it would stop. Finally it did. Reports of violence and destruction at the bank. No other reports sounded after that.

"Finally." Robin gritted his teeth and sprinted into the hallway.

Raven was in a deep sleep. This was a dream like none she had had before. It started off with a scene of destruction. Flames and scorched earth could be seen for miles. Her usual nightmares. Suddenly the gleaming image of a rather slender sword was sticking out of the ground. It was a katana with the shining image of the sun shining off it.

Her face puzzled as she shut her eyes and hot tears rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help the feeling that all of this was her fault.

The next few images were completely random. The ground exploded and a huge dragon shot out from the ground wrapping its tail around her waist and throwing her across the battlefield. What was strange was that it actually hurt. A lot.

She picked herself up and looked up to see the dragon's head fall to the ground with a thunderous slam, picking up dust. As she picked herself up she suddenly looked to the ground and saw a lotus petal of all things resting gently on the dragon's now skeletonized skull.

"Raven." Said a cool, deep voice.

She cocked her head to the sound of the voice, but when she looked she saw a naked man standing before her. Her heart fluttered and she saw her cloak fall to the ground and a cool breeze cover her body.

The man's face was beautiful for a man. His smile was enough to sent chills up Raven's spine as she uncontrollably wrapped her arms around him. His hair was short and silver despite his young appearance.

"Raven." She tingled again."Raven."

"Raven! Raven stop!"

She opened her eyes and saw Robin floating upside down in front of her. She looked around and saw all of her furniture and books floating as well.

She shook her head and mumbled the same three words as always to calm herself down.

"Azurath metreome zynthos." She exhaled slowly and Robin once again touched the ground.

"Whew. Thank you." He hopped to his feet and started rushing away. "Come on we there's an emergency. Come on there's not much time. I'll fill you in on the way."

The bank was in ruin. So much destruction surrounded the Titans it was definitely the work of a powerful villain. Raven looked at the slender cuts on the doors and walls. Not to mention the cars that were literally cut in half. There was a trail leading down the street.

The bank alarm was going crazy, but there didn't seem to be signs of disorder. It seemed to be over by now, but judging by the police line up everyone was too afraid to go inside.

"Keep your eyes peeled everyone." Robin called as he stepped over the half severed door.

The other Titans followed after them immediately looking around the bank. Robin went straight to a giant hole in the side of the building. It wasn't like the other damage there. Since the others were fine cuts, while this one looked like something smashed through it.

"They entered here." Robin waved them over. "Judging by the other damage, this wasn't cause on purpose. Something was thrown through the wall."

He backed off and looked down. Tons of little scratch marks were on the ground seeming to go in a line. Robin followed it across the window and up the wall.

"Hey!" Cyborg waved. "Over here."

Robin and Starfire ran up to his side in front of the big vault door. Cyborg pointed a spot on the vault where the tumbler used to be. Robin picked up the severed tumbler and examined it. It showed very fine cut marks clean through the back of it.

"Woah, dude!" Beastboy was baffled. "That's some nasty cutting!"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and nodded as Cyborg held the door. Raven held up one half of the desk to her left and Beastboy transformed into a leopard. Then all at once Cyborg threw open the vault door and the other four titans rushed inside.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted, but no one was there.

Raven set down the desk as the others looked around. The tick marks were all over again, but one glance at the ajar vaults with money still inside them told Robin that the person wasn't after money. He looked up and saw a very finely cut hole in the ceiling, with sun shining through it.

"Come on!" Robin ran toward it. "They got out this way!"

He jumped upward through the hole and landed on the roof. The other titans followed, but once again no one was there. However, when Raven looked around she immediately saw a figure jumping across the rooftops with ease in the other direction.

"He went that way!" Raven took flight and the other titans followed.

Robin grabbed hold of Starfire's hand as she took flight and the other titans ran after the mystery villain as fast as they could, but this man was far too fast for them.

While Beastboy was having troubles jumping across the streets, the person they were pursuing was doing it like it was nothing. Robin was getting frustrated now, and looked to Raven.

"Raven. Block his path!" He shouted.

Raven was way ahead of him and reach down below. "Azurath Metreome Zynthos!" She picked up a dumpster from an alley below and hurled in forward. It landed on a roof, nearly landing on the person. It did manage to stop him though and in an instant the titans surrounded their target.

Robin frowned as he saw that the person was clad exactly as a ninja. A form fitting, black shirt with a build in face mask, and black metal arm guards covering his hands. He had black hair and sharp eyes. His pants were bundled tightly together at the bottom where a pair of armored tabi covered his feet.

The ninja reached behind his back and with a loud shink he pulled a sword with a black blade out in front of him from an upside down scabbard.

Robin let go of Starfire's hand and hurled a shuriken at him, but it seemed to be child's play as the ninja simply flipped to the left. Robin then pulled out three more and hurled them at him at once. Before they made impact the ninja was gone and replaced by a cloud of black feathers that gently floated to the roof.

Starfire gasped as she looked and saw the ninja right behind Robin with his sword raised. "Robin look out!" She shot a glowing green starbolt at the ninja, but once again she only hit feathers.

The ninja stood behind Cyborg who held up his plasma cannon, about to blast the ninja into next week. Robin shot forward. "Cyborg, behind you!"

He spun around swinging his arm, but the ninja ducked down and peered up at Cyborg with a sharp stare. Then all in one motion he shot up and flipped over the Cyborg. He spun around to face the ninja then all of a sudden- Chink!

Cyborg's robotic arm fell clean off and landed on the ground with a loud metallic slam. This guy was hella good, Robin had to give him that. He was like the perfect mythical version of a ninja, complete with every myth about the silent warriors. Robin realized that was this person's power.

"You guys!" He shouted. "This guy's a ninja. Be careful!"

"What do you think we're doing!" Cyborg shouted panicked. "Look at my arm!"

The ninja turned his back to Robin who pointed his staff at him. "Stop." His voice was deep and clean cut. In the next second Robin heard one chink and suddenly his staff was in five pieces.

He threw the dismembered pieces to the ground and pulled out two more shuriken, and threw a smoke bomb in as well. He charged in to attack, but he had just given the ninja a chance to defeat him. Robin turned to the left and immediately got a foot to the face and fell backwards onto Beastboy.

The smoke cleared as the ninja came back into view. He looked back at Raven who prepared to attack, but felt a bit put off by his lack of attack.

"You guys aren't with Koga." Be replied turning around. "So I will spare you for now. Give up your chase."

Raven reached to the left and picked up the dumpster and held it above her head. "You aren't going anywhere." She hurled it at the ninja, but once it hit they were left with a huge cloud of , once it cleared he was gone right before their eyes.

Robin stood up. "Is everyone alright? Cyborg?"

"I have a spare." Cyborg replied clenching his fist tightly. "I'm still getting revenge."

"That guy was crazy tough dude!" Beast boy replied rubbing the bump on his head.

"What will we do now?" Starfire replied curiously.

Robin already made a plan though. "We follow him. I'm tracking him now."

"We should take some time to recover then." Raven suggested. "We'll need to be ready if we're gonna catch this guy."

Robin nodded. "Good point. We'll let cyborg and I restock our supplies then make a plan based on what we know ."

* * *

**So our new character has been revealed. His name has not yet been revealed though, or his story. But do not fret, more will be revealed.**

**Also this story is meant to go in tons of different directions. You're gonna see a lot of graphic sexuality, and a lot of balls to the wall action. So there will be sexy moments and serious moments, but it won't just be a lemon.**


	2. Koga's black ronin

**Sorry for the short first chapter. Its just for the opening, but I will continue immediately. **

**chapter 2**

**Koga's Black Ronin**

Robin looked at his tracker with a puzzled stare. They had been going on like this for hours and they were now driving the titan car along the country side. The ninja was a frantic one and didn't seem to stop, but soon enough he stopped and it was night time.

Cyborg stopped the car and Robin got out looking at the monitor. "Remember the plan guys." He looked to all of his team mates who all nodded at him as he turned to the dirt road ahead of them.

The five of them split up as Raven went over the information Robin told her. This guy was incredibly fast and on top of that he was dangerous because of his sword. Robin warned her that his senses were probably off the charts. There was a lot in fact that they didn't know about this man, and Robin knew that. He was extremely mysterious and seemed to have no motives for all that damage to the city. The vaults were completely full but destroyed, and the ninja didn't really mention anything.

Robin stopped in the middle of the dirt trail with a sudden realization. "Koga?" The ninja mentioned Koga when he left. In fact what he said almost sounded like he only wanted to battle whoever this Koga was.

Why did this sound so familiar?

Robin searched his thoughts as he ran along keeping his eye on the monitor. Only one thing came to his mind with that name. The Koga ninja clan of Feudal Japan, but that clan had been gone for centuries and there was no recording of any of their ninja possessing supernatural abilities like that guy, maybe it was unique to him.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks at a thick rooted tree, he was right on top of the signal now. The fact that he had found the person so quickly before the other titans did was too fishy. He circled the tree, but found no one in sight, then he looked up and saw an ominous red flash coming from a fork in the tree. He reached up and much to his frustration and he threw it to the ground.

"Damn it!" He stomped his foot then pulled out his communicator. "Guys we lost him."

"What?!" Cyborg was the first to reply.

"Dude how could we lose him?!" Beastboy added.

"It seems he figure out my little trick." Robin replied then felt a sharp pain on his next followed by the coldness of steel.

"Not just figured it out." Robin looked back and saw the same ninja from before, complete with his peircing gaze and cool voice. The boy wonder could hardly see him even from such a close distance. "I told you not to follow me."

"Then why did you let us?" Robin replied.

The ninja and Robin shared a heavy stare down that lasted a while. The ninja's will power was much greater than his own and he didn't even move an inch within that time. Then suddenly the ninja unclipped Robin's belt and stepped back taunting him with it.

He held it out tauntingly, his eyes slightly perking up looking like happy eyes. "I was gonna give you guys an opportunity to commend for your annoying chasing." he looked at the bright yellow utility belt then back at Robin. "I'm currently chasing the real bad guy. If you guys help me it'll be less trouble."

"And why should I believe you?" Robin gritted his teeth.

Suddenly Robin's belt wrapped around his neck from behind and Robin felt a sharp poking in the middle of his back. The ninja gazed coolly at the back of his head. "Because I can kill you all before you can say Batman."

The ninja let go and Robin spun around with his fists up. The ninja simply offered him his belt as a peace keeper. Robin eyeballed the mysterious man with little to no trust at all, but still wondered what he was up to.

"What's your game?" Robin swiped his belt away and put it back on. "Who are you going after first?"

"The leader of the Koga clan." He replied.

"The Koga clan was lost a long time ago."

"True." The ninja paced back and forth. "But the man we are looking for took the liberty of bringing it back and stronger than ever a long time ago."

Robin spun around still unsatisfied by his answer. "Forget it. We're not helping you on your hit."

"Perhaps I was unclear." The ninja appeared behind Robin again, with his sword now drawn. "This man recreated the clan not to serve the government, but for the simple purpose of blood money. Do you understand. They also kidnap children from their targets and train them as their own. Brainwash them."

"Then in the city." Robin replied. "What was that about?"

"I was fighting this person, but then the police showed up like a swarm of bees." The ninja replied leaning against the tree. "So we called it quits and agreed to meet back at his hideout in those mountains." He pointed into the distance and Robin looked then back at him.

"I still don't trust you." Robin replied. "If you're not the bad guy, then why did you hurt my friend?"

The ninja gave him a piercing glare from under his mask. "Wasn't it you who attacked me first?"

Robin made to argue then settled down. He had a point. "You broke into a bank vault and caused too much damage to the city."

"A battle between men like us can result that way." The ninja turned his back to Robin and looked at the mountains. "Very well. If you do not wish to assist me then I suppose more people will die because of it."

"What?!"

The ninja looked over his shoulder. "I do not wish to kill absolutely everyone. That is why I'm going after them, but with skills like mine it's sometimes hard to hold back. You're robotic friend's arm. That was me holding back."

Robin gritted his teeth ready to fight, but still knew nothing about him.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted as the other titans met up with them and surrounded the ninja with a fierce glare. "Are you alright?"

"He give up?" Cyborg approached them.

"How's the arm?" The ninja asked simply, Cyborg scowled at him.

"This guy asked for our help." Robin replied. The ninja simply leaned against the tree.

"What?!" Beastboy was surprised. "Why. Aren't we supposed to be dragging him off to jail?"

"He claims that he is not the bad guy." Robin replied with a doubtful tone.

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked with a blank stare.

The ninja shrugged then looked her in the eye. "They have the Masamune sword."

Raven's eyes widened with a gasp and the other gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?" Robin asked.

The half demon looked to the ground. "The Masamune sword... It's supposed to be the most powerful katana ever made. Who knows what it does, but according to the story it grants the wielder god like power."

Robin looked back at the ninja who hadn't changed his expression. Then suddenly the five of them huddled around each other.

"Okay so maybe we should go with him just to be sure." Beastboy gave a nervous smile.

"I'm still not sure if we can trust him." Robin looked back at the ninja. "I'm almost thinking he's too strong and unpredictable for us. He seems to have no problem killing you when you least expect it. Maybe we should contact the justice league for this one."

"If he's telling the truth about those people possessing the Masamune." Raven added in. "Then we should go with him. A sword like that is too much for anyone to wield. We should ensure it's safety."

"You think so?" Robin looked back at the ninja then back at the titans. "What do you guys think?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Eh. I don't mind." he pounded his fists. "Just means I get to get back at him for cutting off my arm."

"Yeah. Why not." Beastboy gave a sideways grin.

"I too think we could help him." Starfire replied with a joyful clap.

Robin turned around. "We'll do it." he walked up to him and got in his face. "But don't even think about betraying us."

The ninja shrugged. "I'm above that now. My name's Takasoto, by the way."

"I'm Robin. This is Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven."

Takasoto nodded. "Then let's get a move on. Starfire, you can fly. So I you see the highest peak up there?"

Starfire looked up and then nodded. "Oh yes I see it!"

"The village is right below it." He replied. "I want you to carry Cyborg up there and wait for the rest of us. Anyone else able to fly?"

Raven put up her hand.

"You might as well go on ahead as well." Takasoto turned to Beastboy and Robin. "Now since we don't fly we'll have the harder job. The path to the village is guarded by other ninja, and they'll alert the rest of the clan if we're spotted. So what we want to do is go quietly, and don't let anyone spot us. You may have to take out a few guys to get past them."

Robin and Beastboy nodded as Starfire took flight with Cyborg in her arms. Takasoto cocked his head and the three of them took off running down the path, but Raven was also following.

The ninja looked over his shoulder at the dark girl. "You're coming with us?"

"It may be quicker if I distract the guards for you." She replied.

"Hm." he nodded. "Good point. Guess I'm too used to doing things by myself. What is it you can do?"

"Magic." She replied.

"Mostly throwing things at people." Beastboy replied with a snicker.

Raven shot him a look, but Takasoto persisted. "Very well. You distract the guard and I take them out."

"No." Robin and the others suddenly stopped and he threw up his arms. "No more killing."

"I use my own methods." he replied having a long stare down with Robin and his look not changing the entire time. "But I suppose I can incapacitate him."

He turned around and looked up at a stone archway above their head. It was pretty easy to miss since it was hidden by the branches of trees above them.

"From here on out we're in enemy territory." He looked over his shoulder. "Stay on your toes."

He took off running with Robin and Beastboy and Raven took flight over them up the path that winded up the mountain. Robin was amazed not only because of this guy's genius planning, but for the fact that he was able to become completely invisible in the darkness. As expected of a ninja, but even Batman was no match for this guy.

Suddenly the ninja jumped in the air towards a tree where the first guard was. It was so fast that only Raven was able to see exactly what had happened. Takasoto came into contact with the guard in midair. The enemy ninja had already jumped at him, but Takasoto managed to palm the man before he could even get close to hitting him. He landed as the man slammed to the ground behind Takasoto.

"Impressive." Robin replied. "Where did you learn all this?"

Takasoto looked over his shoulder with a piercing glare. "From this very clan."

"Wait, so you're telling me you're one of them?" Beastboy gasped.

"So we really can't trust you." Raven replied coldly.

Takasoto sighed with agitation. "I was raised in this clan, they killed my parents... But I'm not like them. They kill people ruthlessly so from the start I made it my goal to stop them some day. That day is today."

Robin gasped, his opinion slowly changing about him. He looked off into the distance now thinking of his own master's goal to fight crime. This man was slightly darker than Batman, but extremely similar.

"I was sent to retrieve the Masamune for them, but this happens to be an excellent excuse to betray them." Takasoto replied then looked to the ground. Raven floated around him and saw him glaring at the ground from under his mask. "They call me the-"

"Black Ronin!" A guard came around the corner with his sword raised high and a mask similar to his own, except this man was dressed a lot more casually than Takasoto was. He charged at the rogue ninja chopping downward at him. In a second Takasoto grabbed the man's wrist and threw him on his back taking his weapon from his hands.

"Nice try!" He then sliced the man's chest as he tried to get up."

"Hey I said no killing." Robin shouted at him.

Takasoto kicked the downed ninja and heard a moan from him. "He's still alive. Come on, there's no time to lose."

He ran on ahead and the others ran after him, each with their own opinion. Beastboy didn't really know what to think about this guy. From what he had just seen this guy was cool as hell, but a little short fused. Robin sympathized for the ninja's explanation, but still thought he was too evil not to arrest. Raven, however, sympathized with him because he was fighting his own evil just like she was.

Another guard came into view, and Raven quickly threw a pebble into the distance. The guard went forward to investigate, and once he saw the rock Takasoto got his attention. "Psst!" The ninja spun around and Takasoto jumped with his hand around his neck, knocking him out on impact.

Another guard saw this and made to call for help, but Robin shot forward and chucked a birdarang right at him, knocking him out. The guard's partner pulled out his sword and charged forward to attack, but Beastboy transformed into a python and slithered around the man's attacks, wrapping himself around his body and squeezing until the man lost consciousness.

Takasoto jumped over them and kept going, it was not long before another guard came into view, Raven manipulated a branch downward and hit him over the head with it, Takasoto caught the guard and gently placed him down and then sat there crouched looking on ahead.

Before them was the place they were looking for, a huge wooden house surrounded by a short stone wall. This was the headquarters of the clan.

Takasoto turned around. "Okay. Robin and Beastboy I want you to take out the archers up in those towers. Raven I need you to fly up and tell Starfire and Cyborg to begin the attack. You guys need to occupy the subordinates while I take on the master, okay."

The titans nodded then took off to their positions. The ninja stayed put in the middle of the dirt road, keeping his eye on the fire lit village of operations. He watched as Beastboy climbed up the west tower in the form of a monkey then jumped up and kicked the guard in the face and knocked him out. Then Robin jumped up and beat the other one over the head with his staff.

The Titans were good, he had to give them that. Takasoto was a born ninja, so anyone else seemed not as stealthy as him. Still they were powerful.

He looked up and saw Starfire flying Cyborg over the village then she dropped him as he fired a plasma cannon, knocking out one of the walls. He then heard lots of shouting and battle cries which was his signal to spring into action.

Takasoto took off running and jumped over the wall and landed on the tall roof of the main building. He looked down as he saw all of the titans taking on a horde of ninja all at once. They were doing their jobs perfectly.

He flipped off the roof then dashed into the house before anyone could see him. He shut the door and kept his ears opened. Master Toshi was definitely waiting for him, and with the Masamune sword he would surely not be afraid to fight his former student, but Takasoto had a secret that Toshi didn't know about.

He slid open the door then slammed it shut as Toshi sliced at him. He definitely had the Masamune, since just the air was enough to cut the door in half. Takasoto peeked throught the hole and saw his master in a crouched position.

Robin now peeked through the door with curiosity, watching from the back of the other room.

"My son." Toshi pointed the gleaming silver sword with head bowed then stood back up. "You have decided that you want to selfishly leave your family behind."

Takasoto pulled his sword out of his upside down scabbard and held it in front of him in an unorthodox reverse grip. "I've been planning this since the day you forced me to kill that girl."

Toshi glared at his student recalling that time. It was his first test at seven years old. Toshi forced Takasoto to kill a captured rogue ninja, in order to make him numb to killing.

Toshi stood upright with Masamune at his side. "All this time... You were my son."

"No." Takasoto shook his head. "My parents are dead by your hand. And now you shall be dead by my hand."

"Ah." Toshi paced back and forth, Robin now noticed that Toshi had on the same mask over his mouth and nose as Takasoto. "So it's revenge then."

"Not at first." Takasoto replied. "I've always wanted to kill you even before I remembered my parents, and before you sent Aishi to her death. In the end it all comes down to you." He pointed his sword at his master. "You who ruthelessly kill people no matter who they are. You diserve to die, you evil scum."

Toshi spun around without a word then suddenly he was gone before Takasoto's eyes. He instinctively spun around and sliced at the air behind him. Toshi had jumped right off the bat with a downward strike over his head. Takasoto rolled to the left and the Masamune landed on the tatami floor boards, cutting three of them in half.

"Even with the greatest sword in history." Takasoto stood up taking a deep breath. "You're no match for me. I am stronger, and I know your moves."

Takasoto reached back and threw a fan of needles at Toshi then threw down three smoke pellets forming a thick cloud of smoke. Robin peered into the smoke puzzled, but he couldn't see either of them.

It was a while before the smoke cleared, but once it did Robin gasped at the sight before him. Takasoto now wore a red demon mask and he had shed his shirt completley showing scarlet red skin.

Toshi glared at his disciple with questions clouding his mind. "What are you?"

"Onichi thanked me for killing the Iga." Takasoto replied with a now expressionless face under the mask. "He gave me this power. The power of the Onichi."

Robin watched as suddenly Toshi looked around with a puzzled stare. He stumbled around even though Takasoto hadn't moved yet. He swung Masamune wildly cutting the wooden walls completely with the gusts of wind. Robin looked outside and saw the other ninja's attention had turned to the house as the other titans continued to fight them.

Toshi swung Masamune wildly, but never hit Takasoto who had begun to approach him calmly. "Where are you?"

Takasoto leaned to the left and dodged a gust of wind that nearly missed his head.

"Show yourself." He shouted again. "I can't see."

Robin gasped. Somehow Takasoto had just blinded his master.

Suddenly Takasoto was right before Toshi and swung his own sword to the ceiling. Toshi's hands came clean from their sockets and the Masamune fell to the floor with a thud. Toshi was still unable to see and now unable to fight. The red mask covering Takasoto's face then dissappeared and he now stood over his kneeling master.

Robin got up to protest Takasoto's killing, but suddenly the ninja threw his sword to the ground and held his master's head as he fell onto his back.

"You have bested me." Toshi replied with a quivering voice. "Even though I can't see you I know you are smiling."

Takasoto peered into his master's blind eyes with hatred.

"I have been waiting a long time as well for this moment." He added, Takasoto gasped. "The reason for Koga's existance, for everything. Was because of my foolishness."

Robin stepped into the room and knelt down at the door with curiosity.

"I was a soldier." Toshi gulped his blood. "For the empirial army, and the Americans. They launched their missile on my post, Hiroshima. So I... I"

"You what?"

"I asked for the aide of a demon." He replied.

"Onichi?"

Toshi gulped again then shook his head. "Lady Miyako. She granted me eternal youth and I had to kill to feed her souls. If I killed myself I would endure eternal torture, so suicide was out of the question. Only a good death was the answer." He touched Takasoto's face with smiling eyes. "Finish me off. Rid me of this curse."

Takasoto hung his head sympathizing for Toshi's story as was Robin. Suddenly he lifted his hand and grabbed his master's mouth. Then in one motion he ripped Toshi's mask from his face revealing a rather young looking face no older than Takasoto himself.

In an instant Toshi spat out blood and began choking and breathing slower and slower. Then finally he was dead. Robin had to admit, it was a sad story. Cursed into murdering people had to hang heavy on someone.

"Robin." Takasoto shouted. "You take your shoes off inside."

Robin gasped then removed his shoes and walked up to his side as he closed the master's eyes. "So this man was your mentor?"

"Yes." Takasoto replied looking at his peaceful face. "I never expected him to be cursed, but I'm kind of glad he was."

Robin glowered at the ninja.

"This means he was more than just an evil murderous scum." He stood up, picking up Toshi in his arms and walking toward the door.

Robin followed him as he walked outside and stood before all of the gasping ninja before him. They all murmered to each other as they watched the Black Ronin carrying their leader's lifeless body with a lot more than bitter hatred. Takasoto stopped in the middle of the courtyard and set the body down and turned to the rest of the clan.

"The master was cursed." Takasoto shouted as the titans regrouped. "Either kill people for the rest of eternity or be tortured. I have lifted this curse."

"You killed the master?!" One of them shouted.

"I do not wish to return here, nor do I command you to continue this life." Takasoto added. "You may leave the clan and pursue your own life. Or you can help the clan live on. If you wish to do so then I appoint the sensei who teaches the children."

The youngest all of them with no mask stepped forward. "Why me?"

"Because you have the kindest heart." Takasoto replied. "But only kill those who diserve justice. Or I will return."

Takasoto then stepped back into the house and left with the Masamune.

* * *

**Takasoto's story is meant to be a big mystery so if you have any questions the story will tell itself.**


	3. The New Titan

**Now we have a name and a background story to the mysterious ninja. Takasoto is not meant to be a normal hero, he is meant as a major anti hero who like Raven is fighting to find the good in himself, but there is going to be a lot of mystery to him, such as why he can never take off his mask around other people, or what his real name is. **

**All of this will be explained as the story goes on. **

**Chapter 3**

**The New Titan**

Robin paced back and forth in the living room with a puzzled look. The other titans simply watched his agitation out of their own amusement except for Starfire who seemed more worried than entertained. Ever since they went their separate ways with Takasoto Robin had tons of questions for him. The ninja was much stronger and better at stealth than Batman was, but there was no way he was able to disappear like that with just normal training.

_'If even Batman couldn't do it, then how could this guy?'_

Robin seemed puzzled even further about his intentions. He seemed more than a villain but less than a hero. He had no problem killing a person at all, in fact he didn't seem to question it at all. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to know. Takasoto was a member of the Koga clan and tricked them the entire time for some reason. Just the thought of him being able to trick them for so long was crazy.

"Dude, chill out." Beastboy leaned back.

"Beastboy is right." Starfire replied. "Watching you troubled like this is unsettling."

Robin plopped down next to her on the couch and sighed. "I can't get it out of my mind. I mean he asks us to help him, kills his master, then leaves. Plus he possesses powers that we've never seen before. I mean what if he continues his ways and goes on a rampage?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Cyborg replied. "That guy didn't seem screwed too straight. I don't trust anyone who kills for money."

Robin nodded. "Maybe we should go after him again."

"And lose another arm. No way!" Cyborg protested.

Raven watched the two of them bicker back and forth and gave a bored sigh as she thought about something else. The dream she had yesterday morning. First came the gleaming silver sword, then came the dragon, then came the death of it and the lotus petal, then finally that strange man who held her tightly like... Like...

Raven tingled at the thought then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I mean he has the most powerful sword in the world and the only thing he knows is killing." Robin threw up his arms. "Maybe we could try to make him one of us and he'll stop."

"Do you truly think this will work?" Starfire cocked her head.

"It's worth a shot." Robin replied. "But first thing's first. How do we find him?"

Raven suddenly rose from her seat and made for the door.

"Where're you going?" Beastboy shouted out.

"Back to the village." She replied. "I'll ask around about him."

"Maybe we should go with you." Robin replied, but Raven was already gone.

She left Titan's tower and took flight overhead heading straight for the village in the mountains where they had battled the koga ninjas. It didn't take very long and in about an hour she landed in the middle of the courtyard the flames had been put out and the walls were in the process of being fixed. Upon sight of the black cloaked girl the children all gasped.

Raven half expected them to run in fear as every other children did, but instead they ran up to her laughing and trying to touch her cloak.

"Hey your dress is pretty." One of them said.

"Let go." Raven jerked her cloak away, but the children continued to pester her.

She just ignored them as best as she could and walked on into the big house where she hoped the clan's leader sat. Surely enough she found the young man with a female ninja at embrace in the middle of the floor. Upon sight the man quickly let go and drew his attention to Raven.

"You." He said with little hostility.

Raven nodded as she slipped off her boots. "Do you have a minute?" She asked monotonously.

The man and woman looked at each other then the head ninja nodded and the woman left. He put his hands behind his back then approached Raven.

"You may speak." He replied much to Raven's annoyance.

"We need to find-"

"Takasoto. Yes I actually figured you would know where to find him." The man turned to a spot on the floor where a puddle of blood had stained. "It seems this is your lucky day. Takasoto hasn't left yet."

"Where is he?"

The leader peered at Raven suspiciously with little trust. "You and your allies attacked this village last night, you want me to help you?"

"We were only after Toshi." She replied. "Not anyone else."

The new leader sighed rubbing his eyes stressfully. "Very well, he is up the hill at the grave sight. Just go there and don't come back."

Raven nodded and turned to leave. Then suddenly the leader spoke up. "Hey! Why did you help him?"

Raven looked back and thought about it, but couldn't find an answer. "That Toshi guy had the Masamune. He needed to be stopped."

"I was talking about you." He replied. "Did you have some special reason, or were you just following your friends?"

She turned around and left without answering. The Koga glared at the back of her head with hostility from the previous night.

Raven flew out of the village and up the snow covered mountain watching her breath puff in a cloud of mist as she searched for the ninja. When she reached the top she saw only one person out and braving the cold. He wore a dark blue kendogi and held a katana in his left hand. Raven saw his shaggy hair and knew immediately that it was him.

She flew down and landed behind him instantly getting his attention but he just stared remotely at the two graves in front of him. She took a step forward and expected him to attack protectively or even acknowledge her.

She walked up beside him and looked at the names which were written in Japanese. "Did you know them?"

Takasoto glanced over at her with a testing stare then he sighed and nodded. "Yes. They were my best friends. They both died in battle."

Raven looked over at him unsure of what to say.

"Why did you come back?" He replied. "Are you here to arrest me?"

Raven looked down at the communicator in her hand which Robin made to give to him. "We were worried about what you'd do."

"We?" He looked over his shoulder. "You don't fool me. None of you trust me."

"Robin doesn't want you to rejoin the Koga." Raven replied. "He believes your powers can be used for good."

Takasoto spun around, peering at her. "And what do you believe? Or are you doing this because Robin told you?" His tone was cold as ice.

Raven gasped the shook her head. "Look I know how someone like you feels."

The ninja raised an eyebrow.

"We may not be of the same origin." She added looking sadly at the ground. "I know how it feels to feel-"

"Evil." Takasoto replied with a nod. "How so? Have you killed people?"

"No." She replied. "I'm part demon."

He eyed her over scanning her clothes. She was definitely out of place from the rest of the titans. She was a lot darker and had a certain sadness about her. It reminded him of himself.

"And you don't want to be?" He nodded. "I guess we are sort of the same."

Raven nodded and the two of them stared at each other in an awkward silence. The shine of the sword moved around reflecting the sun and shined in her eyes. She stared at it with an ominous feeling of familiarity then gasped when she remembered the first part of her dream.

She stared at him with a strange feeling. Was this the same person from her dream. She couldn't tell. That person had a face and white hair. Takasoto had black hair and he constantly covered his face.

She reached up and touched his mask but he grabbed her wrist. "Can I see your face?"

"No." He replied much to her disappointment. "Its not that I don't trust you. I'll die if I take it off. Its a curse."

"Never?"

"I can take it off when I'm alone." He replied looking into the distance. "But I cannot show anyone my face until I meet love. That's the curse anyway."

Raven looked up at him with wonder, his sharp eyes stared right into hers which she wasn't used to. She couldn't help but blush and when she did a few rocks around them started floating. She gasped and took a deep breath and brought back her apathetic tone.

"Robin wanted me to give you this." She shoved the communicator into his chest then levatated.

"He only wants this so I don't kill anymore?" Takasoto turned around looking off into the sun. "That actually sounds... nice. Give me a lift?"

Raven nodded and picked him up. "At least you don't crack jokes when I carry you."

"He he. Yeah. Still feels pretty weird though." He replied as Raven took off towards titans tower. The entire time Takasoto kept silent which was a breath of fresh air to Raven after the constant jokes from Beast boy.


	4. The man from prophecy

**The last chapter and this chapter have been separated so this chapter focuses more on Takasoto getting used to life as a hero mainly with other heroes since he is usually on his own.**

**This is also to bring Raven closer to him, since the both of them were outcasts even in the Teen Titans.**

**chapter 4**

**The man from Prophecy **

"I don't know." Cyborg folded his arms sitting on the other side of Robin. "This guy ain't exactly good."

This meeting had all of the Titans troubled as ever, but Robin was faithful in Takasoto.

"Yeah. That dude's got a bad vibe." Beast boy replied next to him. "I mean what if someone wants us dead. They can just pay him off."

"That won't happen." Robin replied with a smile at the other's fear of him. "I thought the same thing... at first."

"What changed your mind?" Starfire replied curiously.

"His story." Robin relied. "He was raised by them and taught to kill. And through all that evil he made it his life goal to stop them."

"I still don't know." Cyborg folded his arms and Beastboy poked fun at him.

"You're just mad because you got your butt kicked." He snickered.

"So did you." Raven added causing the green boy to sulk.

"He kicked all of our butts." Robin stood up over them. "Takasoto can do that. His a ilities are incredibly powerful and I think he could be a hero if we let him."

Raven mused about the first time she was in the Titans. Everyone thought she was an evil villain at first too. No one wanted to accept her, but with time they came to accept her.

"You have to let me help him." Raven folded her arms. "I know how he feels. To have power that others would be afraid of."

Cyborg shrugged. "Eh. If he can be good let him." He pounded his fists together. "It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for cutting off my arm."

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah he's cool."

Robin nodded and looked at Starfire who clapped her hands together. "Oh how it would be wondrous to have a new member!"

Robin smiled and stood up again. "Then it's decided. Takasoto will be the newest Teen Titan. I'll go tell him." The boy wonder turned around and Raven followed him.

The boy wonder neared the kitchen when suddenly Raven grabbed his shoulder and spun him around looking annoyed from under her hood.

"What is it?"

"I told you that I would help him." She said in a demanding voice. Silently thankful that beastboy wasn't there to make a sly comment about it. "I'm the only one who can understand him."

"And why's that?" Robin folded his arms and looked at her doubtfully.

"You know I'm half demon." She replied. "He's someone who gets paid to kill people. It may not seem like it but we are very similar. People look at demons and killers the same way. As monsters no matter what our motives are."

Robin looked down shamefully them looked up at her. "I'm sorry. You're right. But maybe you two are more alike than you thought."

"What do you mean?"

Robin leaned against the wall and remembered the fight between Takasoto and Toshi. "Back at the village. There was a moment with Takasoto. His skin turned red and his face was replaces with a sort of demon mask. Kinda like an on I mask. I'm not sure how, but I think he's a demon."

Raven gasped surprised but Robin had a point. With all of his abilities Takasoto seemed like your typical demon in a human form.

She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly a hand covered her mouth. When she looked back it was Takasoto who did so in an inappropriate way that almost seemed flirty. "I can explain it to you." Robin glowered at him but the masked man kept his cool stare. "But only you." He let go of Raven and waved them over as he returned to the kitchen.

He sat down at the middle island as Raven tried to guess what he would say. Up until now her mind had been elsewhere. Her vivid and violent dream filled with death. More particularly that man that appeared in it. She could remember his voice saying her name in a sensual and loving manner, and that sword. It was about Takasoto, in some way. She didn't yet know, but his voice was perfectly fit and the sword he now carried was exactly the same one as in the dream.

"Okay." Takasoto snapped his fingers out of her daydream. "I guess I need to just give my story if I'm gonna gain your trust. When I was about three my dad was an inventor who was working on a replacement for gasoline in cars. I don't really know the details but I know that around the time he was nearing a solution he was murdered by Toshi. I watched the whole thing but those memories were suppressed. I don't know I guess something that traumatic at a young age gets locked away for a while."

Robin nodded getting some sort of an idea. "That must have been scary for you."

"Actually no." He replied. "He did it gently as if he didnt want to do it. I was only three so I didn't quite comprehend what had just happened."

"So he took you in." Raven nodded.

"Exactly." He replied. "Anyway. He took me in. Back to the village. From them on I was a member of his clan. The Koga . I was to be a ninja just like everyone else, but as a lot of my elders say I was gifted. I was smarter than the others."

"So you were promoted faster?" Robin replied and Takasoto gave him a nod.

"There was one day that affected me to this day." He sighed. "Its the day I made my first kill. Eight years old. I had been educated and trained in the basics already but there was one last step before I took on my first mission. I had to become numb to death."

"You had to kill someone." Robin gasped.

"Not just someone." He snapped angrily. "A member of the clan. They said she tried to leave and that I had to punish her for it. It was right then that I realized that Toshi wasn't a good person. He was evil and cruel but there was no persuading him. He made up his mind. So then I made up mine. I would do what he wanted and train in the clan to make myself the best ninja in the clan. And one day when I was good enough I would kill him. That day came a little earlier when he got his hands on Masamune."

Robin and Raven nodded in sync but then Robin's mind came across the subject from before. "Wait that still doesn't explain everything you can do."

Takasoto nodded. "Ah that... well its not because I'm a demon." He chuckled. "Good guess though. It does have something to do with a demon."

"You did a deal." Raven nodded grimly.

"Mmhm. Particularly a blood contract for a demon known as Onichu." He mused. "This was when I reached the top rank in the clan I was told to sign this contract in my blood. This would increase my physical feats, but that wasn't all..." he replied. "I was given the secret abilities of the ninja. These were the abilities that gave birth to the legend of the ninja. Though many people did try to imitate it like the Iga and Koga clans, but one man had the true way... the original way." His sharp stare peered right into Raven's purple eyes. He had a feeling that she knew who it was. "Hattori Hanzo."

Both of the titans gasped from hearing that name time and time again.

"Though that's how the legend goes in my clan anyway." Takasoto sat back in his chair. "And like any curse there was a catch. One that I never understood until I met the Onichi. Thus was one rule that everyone who made the contract was never allowed to show their face to anyone for as long as they lived. Until marriage."

"Why marriage?" Robin shook his head.

"That's what I was wondering too." Takasoto then switched the subject. "Toshi made two contract. The blood contract and one that would grant him ever lasting life so long as he didn't die in battle. As you may well know demons usually want something in return. Onichi wanted our souls, but not to make him more powerful. He wanted to raise an army with the souks of the warriors he helped."

"And he couldn't get Toshi's soul." Raven nodded.

"Yep. So obviously he was pretty upset. He gave people missions to kill him but Toshi just sent me in and they were dead. Until he got the Masamune and I decided to take action. Onichi appeared to me knowing that I was no match for him so he gave me another ability. This granted me his own true form and anyone that looked into my eyes when that happens would be blinded forever."

Robin was baffled by the information but he knew better than to argue. Everyone else had strange stories too so by now he knew better than to argue with it.

"Why can you only take off your mask if you get married?" Raven asked skeptically. "I've never heard of a demon caring about love."

"He believes that when the warrior meets his true love that he will be at his strongest."

Just then Takasoto looked right at Raven who looked away uncomfortably then shook off the strange feeling. What the hell was that look? Was he interested in her or was that just a look? Maybe he just wanted to lift the curse.

"So have you been in love before?" Robin replied shaking Raven out of her haze.

The ninja's eyes dropped and he nodded with a sigh. "Yes." He replied through his teeth. "She was my team mate. But Toshi's evil killed her too in the end."

Takasoto's fist tightened as he thought back to it. Robin didn't notice but he was broken. At his age a person should never have to go through what Takasoto did. Raven could see the a similar pain inside him that was inside herself. But the pain inside him was more heated and filled with rage.

She immediately got up and circled the island and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a dangerous stare.

"You're one of us now." Raven said to him in the nicest way she could, and surprisingly it was pretty easy. "And I know how you feel."

Takasoto turned his head then chuckled darkly to himself. "Do you?" He chuckled again. "How nice." He pulled her hand off his shoulder then stood straight up. "So where do I sleep?"

Robin got up. "Oh uh. I-"

"I'll show you." She , grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

The entire way Raven blushed from the warmth of his hand.

"You don't have to hold my hand you know." He suddenly said causing Raven to stiffen up and fluster.

"Oh uh... sorry." She replied letting go and letting her embarrassment get the better of her.

They stopped in front of a room which had already been marked with his name. What a relief. That was way too weird for her. She didn't know why she held onto his hand or why she even grabbed it in the first place.

"Well uh..." she fidgeted now and turned away flustered more than ever. "Well bye." She turned and walked away hurriedly.

Takasoto had a weird feeling about her behavior. He didn't know much about female behavior but he had seen that somewhere before. Aishi acted the same way for years before she confessed her life to him. Was this the same way?

Takasoto opened the door which was very spartan only with a bed and a wardrobe. It was highly customizable and seemed really last minute. He didn't mind it though.

Raven rushed down the hallway and into her room sliding down to the floor as she signed with relief. These feelings were getting out of control. No way she could have liked him and why would she? Not only had Raven just met him but she hardly even knew him.

What was there to know? He had been raised in a very different place from her. Much like Starfire he didn't know as much about society as the rest of them did. But ever since she had that dream her emotions had been out of control. She couldn't help but feel flustered every time Takasoto was near and it was only getting worse.

But she couldn't shake that dream she had about the dragon dying and the man with white hair. He was beautiful, not too slim and not too bulky. His face was angelic and his blue eyes had the exact same sharpness to it as Takasoto had. She could distinctly hear that man's voice as it called her name. Then back to Takasoto's which was deep and cool just lime that one.

"Raven." A knock at her door sounded above her head. "It's Takasoto are you okay?"

Raven closed her eyes trying to calm herself down so she could open the door safely. But it was futile. The books from her shelves came flying off and her lamp went across the room with a shatter.

"Raven?!" He knocked again. "Hey are you okay?"

Raven plugged her ears and tried so hard to purge the image from her head. "Please... just go away."

No more noise sounded after that which surprised Raven. Maybe Takasoto was a little too good at doing what he was told.

The man was still in her head as she subconsciously replayed the image of his muscular body coming closer and closer. In the dream she couldn't move in fact she was getting closer too. The hear from his body was all too real as it came against her skin. Then she felt his lips too which were soft and caused tingles all over her body. It was like ecstasy, no.

It WAS ecstasy. And in the realest way that no other dream had done before. This was a prophecy for sure, but of what. A tale of how she would meet her true love or was it of the end if the world.

More heat and more memories of the dream came into play. The tingling got worse and Raven took in deep breaths as she unknowingly had reached into her own crotch. The man's leg came between her legs and suddenly that was it. That was her limit and she shrieked throwing even more books across the room until one of them hit her in the head and landed in her lap.

She looked down at the book which was an old dusty spell book which she never used before. Immediately she opened the book to read herself into a calm lullaby, but as soon as she did the book flew from her hands and landed in the middle of the floor.

Another knock sounded. "Hey Rave." It was Beastboy this time. "The rest of us are gonna go shopping. You wanna go?"

"No!" Raven shouted at him more focused on the strange book.

"Why not?" Beaatboy argued back.

"Because I hate shopping." She replied.

"Oh come on! You never do anything with us! Why do you have to be so creepy?!" At that beast boy stormed off heated.

Raven looked at her bare legs as her heart sank. "I'm not creepy."

"Not the least bit." Replied a cool deep voice from behind her.

She spun around startled then she gasped as she saw what looked like a mummy standing before her. "Who are you?"

"Malchior... My sweet Raven."


	5. Takasoto, aka the Ninja

**With Raven in an emotional haze Takasoto is left with no one who understands him. This chapter follows Takasoto as he handles his first emergencies as a teen titan. **

**chapter 5**

**Takasoto, aka the Ninja**

"The what?!" Beastboy shrieked.

"I can't use my name or my clan's." Takasoto sat on the couch with Cyborg and Starfire. After a long shopping trip he no longer felt the need to wear his black ninja gear. Like the other ninja from Koga he wore civilian clothes but he still wore his mask. He dressed in a pair of black shoes and shorts, as well as a grey T-shirt and a grey button up shirt with short sleeves. It was a full civilian outfit and if not for his mask and Masamune on his back he wouldnt look like a superhero at all. "So from now on my code name will be Ninja."

Robin and Beastboy chuckled to each other. "Hahaha! Dude you could at least come up with something better than that."

"My usual code name would be recognized by the clan's enemies." He replied. "Nothing flashy just enough to keep people off my back in the down time."

Starfire gave a cute a d curious look and tilted her head. "What is a ninja? I have not heard of this thing before."

"Its like a warrior." He replied. "Someone who uses stealth to fight rather than combat."

Robin chuckled and mused as he sipped on a soda. "You know. You should meet my friend, Batman."

"Oh should I?" Takasoto leaned back casually with a shape peer. "A guy like me. Sorry. A killer like me? I think I'll pass."

"Why not?"

"Because I kill people and someone like the bat who doesn't believe in killing wouldnt get along with someone like me." Takasoto gave him a cold stare. "And the only reason I'm giving it up is because my goal is done and I don't want to be alone."

Beast boy popped up behind him and threw an arm around his three ream mates and hugged them close. "You're totally welcome dude. Anyone who can whoop Cyborg like that is one bad dude."

Cyborg chuckled grimly remembering the arm that the Ninja costed him. "Speaking of which." His metallic arm came around Ninja's shoulder and squeezed him painfully tight. "You owe me an arm."

"Oh right." He replied lifting his eyes enough to tell his light tone. "Sorry about that. I was a bit err... Alert then."

"You and me after lunch." Cyborg held out his fist and Ninja looked at it weirdly. Not quite understanding. Cyborg then grabbed his armored wrist and bumped their knuckles together.

"A challenge?" Ninja seemed a bit excited yet doubtful about it. "If you wish." His eyes lifted again.

Robin came into the living room. His communicator blinking. "Well that'll have to wait. There's an emergency in the park." He turned to Ninja. "Go get Raven."

Takasoto nodded and shot out of the chair rushing down the hallway until he came to Raven's room. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but suddenly he heard a voice from inside. He lowered his fist and listened closer. Sure enough he could sense two Chis inside. One belonging to Raven and the other mysterious yet powerful.

"You're doing quite well my sweet." Said a cool voice very unfamiliar to Takasoto. Was there a Titan he didn't know about.

That chi from the person was in fact very powerful, but it felt cold and dead. He wanted to sneak in to see what was going on, but for all he knew this was normal. So to be polite he knocked on the door three times.

"Someone's trying to interrupt us." The voice said.

"I'll get rid of him." Raven replied then opened the door.

She stared blankly at Takasoto who gave her a suspicious peer. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." She replied with a slight blush becoming visible.

The ninja rolled his eyes. That pretty much confirmed that something was up. No one knew about his hearing so people didn't know that they pretty much couldn't hide anything from him. Whoever was in her room with her, Raven didn't want the others to know about it.

Takasoto glowered at her and turned away. So she didn't want him to know, which means he would have to find out by force. "There's an emergency." He peered at her. "Suit up, yeah?"

Raven gave a weird smile as she turned around and went back into her room.

Ninja folded his arms and leaned against the wall to listen.

"He heard us." The voice said. "I'll have to fix that." The sound of a thud sounded from the other side to the wall. "There. I've sound proofed the room."

It still didn't help and Ninja could hear Raven's snickers from the room. This was out of character and something was wrong for sure.

"He won't bother us anymore." Raven replied seemingly joyful. "He's new."

"He's quite annoying." The voice replied to her. Takasoto glowered at the door suspiciously, whoever it was didn't want Raven to leave or come in contact with other people. That wasn't good. Telling others would only cause Raven problems. He nodded to himself, he would investigate first then if it gets really bad he would tell the others.

"Be nice, Malchior." She chuckled. "There's an emergency."

"Don't be long." The one called Malchior replied. After that there was a moment of silence only then did he hear Raven's footsteps. They had kissed, or hugged. Her footstep patterns explained everything for him. This Malchior was her secret lover.

Raven opened the door and jumped when she saw him still standing there with his arms folded. She was still blushing from her encounter which made her seem way out of focus than usual. She had no composure, that was for sure.

"Ready to go?" He stared sharply through his cold blue eyes.

Raven tensed up. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" She shoved past him. "Just leave me alone."

She stormed off down the hallway and disappeared. Something was definitely wrong. Raven was always sarcastic and a little mean, but never rude and short fused. Was this how normal people acted when they were in love? Aishi never acted this way, she was a wise cracker, but never acted like this.

Something deep down in the ninja's stomach pinched at him. He grew up around death which only made love sincere with him. He had grown cold over time. He had never faced drama like this before. People from society sure were weird.

"Finally what took you so long?" Beastboy snapped at Raven.

Ninja broke in and stood at the door. "Nothing. Let's go."

Raven glowered at him from across the room. What was his problem, and how much did he hear exactly? He didn't have to stop and listen the weird asshole.

The Titans stepped out of the tower and Robin threw up his arm. "Titans go!"

At that Ninja jumped into the distance and landed off the island and in the water, but as Raven expected him to sink he didn't. Instead he stood on top of the water and looked up at her with the same cold stare.

What the fuck was he looking at?

Ninja didn't like the annoyed glare she gave him back. Only a few days before Raven acted towards him and at least she sort of liked him. But now she was completely different from before. That Malchior either showed her kindness no one else had or he twisted her mind somehow. He turned around toward Jump City. For now he would leave it alone.

He took off across the water with surprising speed. Beast boy in the form of a hawk gasped. "What the hell? He can walk on water too?!"

"That's just not fair." Cyborg held onto Starfire's hand and she took flight.

The park was being attacked by some strong creatures the likes of which they had never seen before. They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. They appeared to be dogs from on top of a sky scraper but Takasoto could see there was more. Their fur was white and matted up. They were much larger than regular dogs and seemed very feral and with huge claws that stuck out for more damage.

Robin stopped at the entrance of the park and gasped at the sight. The creatures were being shot at but nothing was happening. They seemed to heal way too quickly for the police to do any real damage.

The other Titans joined them but Ninja wasn't there.

"Ninja where are you?" Robin called over his ear piece.

"Watching over. Those creatures will take a bit more to kill." He replied from the top of the skyscraper behind them. "Don't move in until I find a weakness."

"We can't stay put those police officers are in danger." Robin replied

"Get them to safety and distract those creatures until then."

Robin nodded then turned back to the other titans. "Get those officers out of here. Keep those creatures here."

The others nodded and rushed into the park. Robin stopped behind the cops who looked immediately relieved but still fired all they had at the creatures.

"We'll take it from here." Robin smiled at them. "Just get to cover."

"Those things are tough." One of them replied as he backed away. "Good luck."

Robin spun around with his staff in hand and looked at the snarling beasts. They bared their teeth and glared their white eyes at him. The other Titans joined them.

Robin flipped as a huge claw flew his way. Beastboy took the form of a cheetah and slashed the same way they did but after his attack they simply healed and swatted him away. Three green star bolts hit one of them in the back but that did nothing either and it pounced up at Starfire. Before it reached her Robin jumped up and tackles her out of the way.

"We're not doing anything!" The green titan panicked as he took the form of a snake to dodge the attacks.

Raven flew into the air and one of the beasts pounced at her in midair, but just then she shouted a different spell, the likes of which she had never seen before. From her hand shot a bolt of lightning which went clean through the beast's chest but again proved ineffective.

"The heart." Said a dry voice behind him startling him almost off the sky scraper. He spun around and saw the red skinned demon, Onichu.

The demon's black hair blew past his face making his teeth almost disappear.

"Onichu?" Ninja shot back up shaking slightly.

"You're always fearful." The demon chuckled then stood at the roof's edge. "I see you have separated yourself from the Koga."

Takasoto stood by his side going a bit white. "What are you doing here?"

"You are to be my greatest general. I must assure that he is at his most powerful in life so that he may be the same in death."

"You're here to help me?"

"Hahaha!" Onichu's laugh was brutally cold as usual. "Foolish boy. You would have figured it out. But there is one slight problem. That Chi you sensed."

Takasoto gasped and stared at the demon. "You knew?!"

"Of course I did." He sighed then looked down at Raven. "I do not know the aura, but it seems to be of demonic origin. You may have to kill-"

"No way." Ninja broke in. "I'm not killing Raven. If this mystery man is a demon then he may be using Raven for evil means. If you kill her you destroy any chances he previously had."

"I'll stop him another way." He replied looking back down at the park. "So the heart huh?"

"Yes." Onichu nodded as his body began to fade into the wind. "You can kill demons by destroying their hearts. As long as they aren't in human's bodies."

Takasoto nodded then crouched down again. Raven was getting a little out of control. She shot light king left and right at the beasts but they just kept getting up. Her relentless attacks only managed to piss them off and they stalked her about to attack her simultaneously.

Raven backed up as the other titans attacked to help her, but they had found their prey. Both of the seemingly invincible beasts snarled at Raven as she backed right into the park wall. She shot another bolt at the beast's head which it just shook off and crept closer.

They lifted their paws to deliver the final blow and Raven gasped. She was about to die. Just then the beasts were thrown to the ground. Raven opened her eyes and looked up. Takasoto was face to face with her in midair. His sword stuck through the beast's back. The other one swatted at him, but he kicked off the monster's back and planted his feet on the wall. Awkwardly enough his crotch was right in Raven's face which was completely by accident, but what was worse was that Raven could feel her nose actually touch his dick lightly.

Takasoto didn't notice, but Raven had gone so red that the concrete around her broke away and started floating in midair. He didn't stay long enough though, as soon as that happened he kicked off the wall and flipped over the beast, just as he did he plunged his sword through the beast's back and it fell limp underneath his feet. He twisted Masamune and yanked it out causing the monster to die and turn to dust. In the end only sand was left.

Raven sat on the ground wondering if she was more scared, embarrassed or something else. Lustful? Pleasure? She came so close and actually touched it in a crude and accidental way. Her face was beet red and her jaw hung open as she stared off into space.

"Way to go!" Beastboy rushed forward and patted him on his back as he put his weapon away.

"Nice job." Robin replied. "But how did you know how to defeat them?"

"They're demons." He replied coolly. "You can kill a demon by simply destroying its heart."

"Nice."

Ninja turned around and stood over the flustered Raven. He held out his hand for her, but she just stared up at him and reluctantly took his hand. As she did the way his sky blue eyes stared at her kindly and the wind blowing through his hair made him look elegant and beautiful. Definitely lust she was feeling. She pulled her hair in front of her face and turned away blushing.

"Yeah... thanks." She fidgeted.

Takasoto peered at her as she awkwardly fidgeted out of character again. What had this Malchior guy done to her? Or was it something that he himself did? If that guy was a demon like Onichu said he would have to investigate further. Onichu was one of the most trustworthy of demons after all.

One thing was for certain though.

He would not kill Raven

* * *

**Fair warning ahead of time. The next chapter WILL be a lemon chapter. With the inappropriate touching that happened Raven is left with some unsolved feelings and urges. Malchior is there to solve them. **

**Tell me what you think of Takasoto so far? What's your favorite ability of his so far? **


	6. White Raven

**Like I said in the previous chapter this is the first lemon chapter. It wont be very long but its all part of the story. Obviously I'm not going off the original story from the TV show. I've written Takasoto's storyline to fit in with the Teen Titans one. **

**But anyway. Again this is a lemon chapter so just know this isn't for kids to see, but it is also important to the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**chapter 6 **

**White Raven**

Takasoto and the other titans sat at the table for dinner. Every titan except for Raven who decided to eat in her own room. Ninja seemed a little disappointed about dinner as be filled his plate with pizza.

"Hey bro. Where're ya going?" Beastboy called.

Takasoto sighed with a mused smile under his mask. "I can't show my face or I'll die. So I have to eat alone."

He left the room and Beastboy sat there with his jaw hung open. "Dude. That's rough." He mumbled to Cyborg."

Robin reached the table. "Has anyone seen Raven?"

"Nah. She's been locked away in her room." The green teen replied. "I don't know what her problem has been lately. She's been more reclusive than usual."

Raven sat on the floor of her room. Her heart thumping frantically as she couldn't control her feelings after what happened. She covered her nose, still feeling the hard man meat brush up against it. That bastard should have been more careful.

The more she thought about it the worse the daydreams got. She imagined him pulling down his shorts to reveal the long smooth member. The shirts went away and revealed a tightly packed and muscular body, not too slim and not too bulky. Just right.

Raven slipped her hand into her unitard and between her legs. Her emotions had been on the fritz lately. Ever since she had that dream she couldn't control herself and her urges were almost unbearable. But she found the man from the dream, the one with the white hair was Malchior. Or it once was. His true form had been lost once he was locked away in that book.

She rubbed her fingers along the slit of her crotch as she imagined a new scenario. Both Takasoto and Malchior without their pants. Their cocks long and stiff right in front of her face. She would be tag teamed and she would accept it gripping both of them in her hands and taking each in her mouth. Raven stuck her fingers in as it began to soak her clothes.

"Raven." Said a cheerful and relieved voice. "You're back."

She shot up from the ground and stood up throwing her dripping hand behind her back as her face went red as ever. The mummy like man stood in front of the altar to his book and stared at her blankly as she fidgeted in her wet spandex.

"What's... going on?" He replied getting closer.

Raven signed and gave him a shrug. "I don't know. Lately I can't control myself. I just have this feeling... I can't take it anymore."

Malchior put his wrapped up hands on her shoulders. "There's not much I can do. Most of my power is still trapped in the book. I need an outsider to help me."

Raven got closer to him panting and blushing. "I'll do it."

Malchior then grabbed her shoulders and she leaned in for a quick and desperate kiss on his cloth covered mouth. She didn't mind that it was her first kiss and just like her dreams it was magnificent. Malchior chuckled lightly and held her in his arms as she nestled her head in his chest.

"Oh Raven. My sweet Raven." His voice was like a lullaby to her. Sweet and loving.

Raven's heated face was still there. Now she only wanted more. So much more.

"I'll defeat your urges." Those stoic words were rarely used anymore but nonetheless Raven gasped as Malchior kissed her again this time fondling her boobs.

Her chest tingled something fierce and rather than pushing away she hugged him tighter and more furiously. Malchior was being a gentleman if nothing else, but Raven still wanted more. Without thinking she reached down and pulled away one of his bandages revealing his thick, warm member in her hand.

"I haven't done this for centuries." He muttered to himself.

Raven was rushing herself now and immediately took the entire thing in her mouth. The smooth skin rubbed against her lips and she loved it. Her tongue wiggled against it like a fish out of water.

This didn't seem to have any affect on Malchior whatsoever. Either way she still did it for her own pleasure. Her mind was clear and her body was moving on its own now. The mummified man looked around and saw all the furniture begin floating around rather dangerously. Immediately he threw up his hand and a black dome went over them making time on the outside stop completely.

Raven's fingers had been in her crotch all along as she licked and bobbed her head. Even with the best she was doing it had no affect on Malchior.

"Raven. I haven't felt anything for thousands of years." He picked her up by the shoulders and gently laid her on her back. She blushed again red as a turnip as he leaned over her and slipped his fingers into her pussy. "Already wet?"

He pushed in deeper which tingled something fierce all the wag up Raven's body. He flipped his hand and dug his fingertips against the warm roof of her clit.

"Aah! What was that?!" Raven shouted.

"Just wait. It gets better." He replied leaning over her further.

She looked down and sat the smooth rod of meat pointing directly in and barely touching her crotch.

Raven gasped and looked up at him as his cold eyes stared down at her. She could never read his emotions, but it was clear to her now that this was the same man from her dream. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his slender waist.

"My sweet Raven." He said again. At those words Raven smiled again then pushed him the rest of the way in breaking into her warm pussy making her tingles go crazy.

She shrieked with ecstasy as his thick member pushed against every inch of her walls. He looked down at her then pulled out then rammed himself back in.

Just then Raven shrieked a shout so loud it echoed throughout their little bubble but no one else heard it. It was that moment that Raven's black and purple cloak turned completely white.

Takasoto finished off his last piece of pizza and immediately pulled his mask over his face. He had always ate alone since he got the curse. This made dinner dates impossible for him but he was used to it by now.

As he stood up he kicked his shoes to the side and picked up Masamune from his bed. He sniffed the air once he left his room. The air smelled like more than tofu and pizza. There was something else. The scent of sweat and a strange sour substance. He walked down the hallway and followed the scent until he reached the place he was sure he wasn't welcome. The smell was coming from Raven's room and it held a strange similarity to how Raven smelled like, but it was bigger. Like Raven had grown three times her size.

Ninja lifted his hand to knock but remembered her intense glare from before. Something had seriously pissed her but naturally she wouldn't tell him about it. It obviously had something to do with that person in her room. He was still in there too, he could feel the cols chi ever strong inside with Raven's.

The next morning Takasoto woke up with yet another strange aura disturbing his mind. It was extremely warm and bright but not at all familiar. He sat at the edge of his bed and tied on his mask, pulling on his over shirt. It was one of those tired and lazy mornings that usually came after his missions. So he didn't care about covering up his stomach, in his mind he told himself that he would do it later.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. The talk of herbal tea sounded amazing right about now, but it was also Raven's tea.

He was still half asleep though so when he stepped into the kitchen he didn't notice Starfire's eyes nearly turning into hearts at the sight of his hard abs. He immediately stepped past the other titans and to the pot of boiling water which had been started for Raven already.

"Woah woah woah! What are you doing that's Raven's!" Beastboy panicked. "Dude you seriously don't want to see her when she's angry."

Takasoto yawned under his mask. "Yeah well. Now we got two tea people in the house. And I don't see any saki."

Beastboy pulled on his hair and made to argue further, but just then he glanced left and saw the scariest sight ever. It was Raven. Only her cloak was pure white and there was actually a smile on her face.

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Raven?!"

She smiled at him and floated over. "Good morning." She sounded cheery.

Ninja stirred his steaming tea and also gasped at the sight. He and Beastboy were starstruck like two fan boys.

"Is that normal?" He mumbled to the green teenager.

"Not at all." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Raven turned around then suddenly stopped. Beastboy immediately panicked and pulled on Ninja's arm. "He didn't mean to Raven. Run Takasotoooo!"

Ninja raised an eyebrow and stared at Raven's blank expression. But just then. "Can you get out of the way please?"

"Huh?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow then let go of the ninja's arm and fell to the floor.

Takasoto stepped to the side and sipped on the hot tea through his mask, peering suspiciously at her as she happily hummed and poured the hot water.

"Are you okay?" Takasoto asked but Raven didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, but this time was different from before. First she was indifferent around him, then she was uncomfortable, and now she was completely happy. Her aura was different too, much like what he felt this morning. "What's up with you?"

Raven smirked a d spun around. "Nothing. I've never been better."

She stepped away from the stove. Takasoto peered at her now more suspicious than ever. What he didn't understand was if this was a good thing or not. Now was the time to find out, no matter how creepy it was.

He set down his cup and turned to Beastboy. "Be right back."

He followed Raven around the corner and followed her until she disappeared back into her room. He stopped right there and listened again on their conversation.

"Now onto the next spell." It was the same voice of the so called Malchior.

"Here goes." There was a moment of silence then Raven chanted a spell that Takasoto had never heard from her. There was a loud whoosh then once again a moment of silence.

"You have gotten exquisitely better my Raven." The man said, "Just one more spell and we will be able to be together forever."

Takasoto lifted his hand to slip inside but suddenly his communicator started beeping. He silenced it then pounded on the door. Raven answered it as usual.

"Come on." The ninja cocked his head. "We got work to do."

* * *

**sorry for the short lemon but this chapter was more meant to make Takasoto investigate further on Malchior. This will carry further into the plot than it did in the show.**


	7. Takasoto's Downfall

**sub plot time. With so much romance plots going on I decided it was time to start the sub plot of the story.**

**chapter 6**

**Takasoto's Downfall**

The Titans were lured to the intersection in front of a pizza place. There was no word of what happened but when they got there it was pretty much self explanatory. A little girl had been trapped inside a glowing pink orb or energy.

Ninja tapped on the orb with the end of his sword but all he heard was a light sizzle and Masamune was bounced off it.

"What is it?" Robin replied looking closer.

No noise could be heard from the inside only muffled sounds that Takasoto couldn't even make out. He looked over at Raven who just stared at the orb with the rest of them.

"I'm not sure." Takasoto replied pacing around it. "Go ask the people they might have seem who did it."

But they didn't have enough time to do so. As the ground beneath them cracked and four of the same hell hounds from before shot out from the asphalt and surrounded them. The other Titans went back to back but Takasoto immediately pulled out Masamune and held it out fearlessly. All of them bared their teeth and flared their white eyes at them all, but that wasn't all.

From behind them appeared ten shrouded figures, though not a single detail could be made out except for their glowing white eyes and their bat like wings. Another person joined them which wasn't a man or a creature. It was a woman wearing long robes decorated in purple and red roses. Her face was rather smooth but her eyes had a certain deception to them. Her hair went down over her shoulders like waterfalls of black.

"Well well well. Just the kid I was looking for." She said in a cooing tone.

"Who are you?" Robin held up his staff.

She smiled seductively at him. "Why? It's not like we'll know each other very long." A black fan opened up from her oversized sleeves and she floated up to the street light. "Kill them. Fetch their souls. You know the drill."

She seemed to be taking none of this seriously. Even so her minions attacked with blades that were pitch black just like the rest of their bodies. Robin caught the first attack and ducked underneath it and kicked the shadow. It stumbled back and suddenly a gleaming silver blade stuck out from its chest. The rest of it turned to dust and revealed Takasoto who turned around with an upward slash through the entire right side of its body.

Raven threw up her hands and suddenly two giant snakes slithered out from her white robes. The beasts lowered to pounce but the snakes got there before they could act. Their bodies coiled around the beasts and squeezed with all their might. Ninja was getting a bit worried about her. Even the other Titans had seemed surprised by the spell.

He spun around as two more blades came his way with surprising speed that almost matched his own. He deflected their relentless attacks only able to get his in by small cuts between attacks. He spun around and rolled away from them as one of the giant beasts stood on its hind legs to attack the downed Starfire. He pushed her out of the way and lied on his back sticking Masamune through its chest.

The shadows rushed forward to attack but Cyborg had broke in to finish them off. Ninja looked around and much to his fear the piles of sand began to reform into the shadow demons until they were standing upright again.

"We can't kill these things." Takasoto shouted to Robin.

"I know." The boy wonder pushed himself off his staff and kicked a shadow back onto another one.

Takasoto looked around for answers but there was only one guess. The woman who stood atop the light post was the only one who could have done this. With some sort of power it was the only explanation.

"You guys! Keep these other guys off my tail!" He shouted. "I'm going for her!"

He kicked the hell hound off him and hopped to his feet and jumped up to the light post. He slashed Masamune and severed the pole but the woman simply floated backwards. Takasoto landed on the road and looked up as the woman glided backwards beckoning him towards her.

Ninja ran after her from the streets and as soon as she hit a building she floated straight up. Takasoto ran right at the building then in no time he was running straight up the face of the building until he reached the top and swung downward at the woman. But again she dodged like it was nothing.

She landed on the roof of the building and opened her fans again. "My my. I'm not surprised that you're so strong."

Takasoto wasn't interested and rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Why do you care?" She teased. "You're just a killer anyway. Shouldn't you be attacking from behind me right about now?"

"Just tell me so I can go home." He pointed Masamune at her.

This only made her laugh tauntingly. "Home? Where's that? I'm not sure you've ever had one."

He bared his teeth at her as she floated around him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know everything a out you Takasoto. Or should I say Michael Pyper? That is your birth name after all." She chuckled. "Awww. He he he. You don't even know who you are." She flew on her back now.

"How do you know so much about me?" He pressed Masamune's blade against her neck.

"I know everything about you. At least everything that Toshi knew." He gasped and the woman comedic ally imitated him. "That's right. I'm Lady Miyako. And I'm here to punish you."

"Why?" He tilted his sword so that the blade itself rubbed against her neck.

"You cheated me." She threw the sword off her shoulder and stood right in front of him. "Toshi was supposed to feed me souls from earth so that I didnt have to. It was all going well..." she turned around. "Until you killed him."

She suddenly spun around with her fans opened and slashed his cheek. He stumbled back and slashed Masamune at her but only hit air. He immeditaly turned around and swung at her but miraculously he missed her head and she shot up. In that instance Takasoto had been so distracted that he didnt know what to do next.

Miyako already had a plan and took Masamune right from his hands. The next thing he knew all he felt was a sharp pain followed by a strong numbness. He looked down and saw his shiny sword sticking through his chest and a bloody puddle at his feet.

"For what its worth." She whispered in his ear. "You're a pretty powerful warrior."

At those words she twisted the sword and threw him down with the blade still sticking out of his chest. Then all went black.

* * *

Takasoto opened his eyes to see a dusty ground pressed against the side of his face. He couldn't hear or see anything but darkness and a calm flowing wind. So much was going through his mind and he was in a haze. His body moved on its own and picked himself up.

Questions races through his mind and sounded like an echo. Where was he? What was going on? Was it all a dream? He looked around the darkness and he could see the dark blue of the sky above an outline of trees. He could feel the grass in his hands and pressed against his legs. He was in a forest.

When he took in a deep breath he could feel like it was blocked by something. When he felt his chest he went completely white as be felt the cold steel of his sword. The horrifying image was real but nothing else happened. He could t feel paid at all just cold.

"You're dead." Came a familiar dry voice. He looked right and saw the red skinned Onichu sitting in the grass next to him.

Takasoto gasped and coughed when he tried to breathe. Suddenly he gripped the Masamune and wiggled it, but surprising enough he felt no pain. It was then that the ninja simply pulled the blade the rest of the way out and watched as his heart best inside his chest. No blood came though and his sword was perfectly clean. Takasoto set Masamune down beside him and uncomfortably buttoned up his shirt.

He gulped white with fear and looked over at the ever smiling demon. "I... I'm dead... I don't feel dead."

"You haven't been judged yet." The demon replied. "Not that it would matter. I got a perfect spot for my general at my side."

He sighed a terrified breath and buried his face in his knees. "I can't believe I died." He huffed.

Onichu let out a sigh then leaned in and slapped him across the face leaving four claw marks across his face. The red skinned demon stood over him in the darkness.

"Shut the fuck up!" He kicked the Ninja in the face. "Look at you. No" he snapped his fingers and an exact clone of Takasoto appeared, he wore his ninja gear once again but no face mask. "You were this person once! You had love! You had power!"

Takasoto shivered in fear.

"You became distracted and took my gifts and advice for granite." He paced around the clone who smiled a warm happy smile down at him. "Love not only makes you stronger but it takes away all the darkness. But you got lazy and let it slip away."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Ninja shouted back. "It was a set up!"

Onichu grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up. "You think this is their fault. You were the one who was irresponsible. This is your fault alone!"

He suddenly threw Takasoto back to the ground with a thud the. Masamune hit the back of his head with a painful thud. "What would you do if you had a second chance?"

"I'd kill Lady Miyako for starters." Takasoto used Masamune to lift himself up. "Then after that I... I don't know."

"I'm not a bad guy." Onichu put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "I'm just a soldier like the rest of you. And as such a leader must care about the welfare of his soldiers." He snapped his fingers again and the ground vegan rumbling underneath him. The rocks and dirt picked up into the air and suddenly an object crawled up from underneath the earth. Once the dust settled Takasoto could see a small wooden hut right in front of him. "Since I absolutely hate that bitch Miyako I shall grant you a second chance. But first you're gonna walk your ass through these three trials before I throw you into the pit where you belong!"

Takasoto got to his feet and looked up at the old rotten house. Onichu picked up the ninja and impatiently threw him through the door.

Takasoto slid on the floor. When he picked himself up the door was replaced by white wallpaper. He sat up andlooked around the strange new place around him.

It was a brightly lit house which was a lot bigger than the hut from before. This was all happening at once.

What was Onichu talking about? Mitako said the same thing he didn't know who he was. Was that really what got him killed in the first place? He stood up and spun around and saw that be was inside a house. A television to his left and a couch ton his right.

Right in front of him was the dining room and a young couple stood in it. But the people and the house itself were far too familiar to him.

"I've been here." He thought out loud. "This was my home."

Those people embracing each other in front of him were his parents. They looked very much in love and it felt very real. Even the cool air conditioning was there as well.

"Mom?... Dad?" He murmered and took a step wondering if this was just a replayed memory. Lori and Steve Pyper stood right in front of him and suddenly the both turned to face him.

Right about now would be the moment they died, not even the younger version of him was there. The bathroom door was wide open and empty.

Lori smiled a bright smile at him. "Michael... you... you're dead." Her voice was horrified as she held out her arms.

"Come here son." Steve's words sounded faked and way out of character but nevertheless Takasoto rushed hurriedly to them and stood right in front of them hurriedly.

"Oh what have you become, Michael?" Lori huffed. "You kill people."

"I didn't chose it." He explained the best he could. "I'm sorry. But I'm not staying."

"What?!"

"Yes you are." Steve was less shocked and scared. His frustrated glare was nothing like his last memory of them. "You went with the man who murdered us!"

"How could you do such a thing?" Lori sobbed.

"You're lucky to be alive." Steve snarled.

"I killed him." Takasoto replied.

Lori gasped not at all proud of him. Steve however gave a hearty grin. "That's my boy. Did he beg for mercy?"

Takasoto gasped at the words of the once selfless inventor. This was not his father at all. Or did he grow up only remembering a good memory of him?

"I'm done here." Takasoto turned away feeling pain in his chest now. Lots of it right in his heart. Steve's hand pinched hard on his shoulder then Lori. More and more pain came to him more than the cold numbness he was feeling before.

"Take off the mask Michael." Lori smiled at him.

Steve sneered at him. "Now!" His hand came across Takasoto's face hard and the ninja jumped away with his hand on Masamune's hilt for a drawing attack. The man that was once Steve Pyper threw Takasoto's mask to the floor and stomped on it as his foot had transformed into a beast foot with long talons. His hands grew long black nails and his teeth were replaced by rows of fangs and a pair of jet black eyes.

The demonic version of his father roared at him and ran at him on all fours. The ninja jumped out of the way ever so slightly that the claw would miss then he just stared up at his snarling dad. Did this mean his father was evil or was it just an illusion? This man was going to kill him once again, but he was already dead. Should he act.

Now!

You're lucky to be alive!

This man wasnt his father anymore. Takasoto's face tightened up and he pursed his lip and drew Masamune in one motion.

Lori was horrified from her son killing his father. That was what Takasoto thought anyway.

"You... you killed him." She trembled and fell to her knees. "You came all this way just to break my heart... fine then!" She stood up and backed away. "You're not my son, Michael!"

At those words Takasoto pulled his sword out of the demonic Steve and took a step forward. "And you're not my mother." Suddenly the floorboards beneath his feet exploded upward and a group of black clad ninjas jumped up accompanied by none other than the young Toshi. But his face held an evil grin, not the merciful smile of his last moments.

Toshi drew a long Katana and pointed it at him. "So... you've died too. Not long after I did either. He he he. Pay be you need me more than you thought."

The ninjas all drew their blades and ran at him, but Takasoto swung Masamune but no where near them. He replied units legendary powers and it worked sending a gust of wind that cut them all down on a bloody flurry of body parts. Toshi looked down at them through his shadowed eyes.

"You're good." Suddenly his former master appeared behind him. "But I'm the master."

Takasoto gasped and Toshi lifted his sword for a killing strike. In a desperate last thought Takasoto flipped his sword and drove it backwards through the roof of his mouth. Toshi's eyes faded and returned to their real form.

Takasoto pulled Masamune out of his former master then looked at Lori from across the room.

"What? Are you gonna kill me now?" She panicked. "Just like him? Tell me something. Where would you be without him?! You'd be safe. Your life would be happy yet you cling to your death dealing ways and make friends with a demon!"

"I feel sorry for you." Takasoto sighed. "But it's done. I can't dwell on the past or I'll destroy myself."

"No! You will come home to your mother!" Lori jumped up and grew claws and fangs and took the same form of a demon as Steve did.

She flew through the air hissing at him. Takasoto gritted his teeth regretfully but he had to get past this. He looked to the left and then before she could hit him Takasoto disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

She hissed and looked around but just then the gleaming silver blade came through her chest and twisted and she faded away in a black mist.

Takasoto put his sword away then knelt down and picked up his black cloth from the ground.

"You've done well." Onichu appeared sitting on the floor in front of him.

"They were my parents." Takasoto fell limp with pain in his chest. "And I killed them."

"No Toshi did." He replied. "You said it yourself. There's no use dwelling on the past. Right?"

Takasoto looked up at his demoniacally smiling face then shrugged. "Yeah I did. But that... that felt too real."

"But you saw that the past was behind you." Onichu stood up and snapped his fingers. "Most people wouldn't have been able to do that. So you passed."

Takasoto picked up his sword and Onichu took a step forward. Immediately he jumped back. "Hey hey hey. I can walk on my own."

He turned around and faced the newly appeared front door. He shook his entire body loose then ran forward and rushed through the door. But as soon as he found the other side he dropped straight down in the darkness until he landed with a slam that shook his entire body with pain.

"Come on." Said a deep voice.

Takasoto gasped a d lifted his head. The only thing he could see were two people in front of him. They both wore tan cloaks and hoods.

Takasoto picked himself up and looked around, at he couldn't see anything but darkness. He looked forward again. He peered as he saw their strange body language. One was taller than the other and drafted the other forward forcefully. Takasoto nodded to himself deciding that that was who he was supposed to face now.

In an instant he disappeared and reappeared in front of them in a cloud of feathers. Strangely enough they didn't move after that. They just stood there with their heads down so he couldn't see their faces.

"The trial of love!" Onichu's voice boomed throughout the area. "Simply remove the hood of the person on the left a d you will be allowed to advance to the final challenge.

Takasoto looked around but this was just the void. Pure nothingness. But this was the trial of love. He didnt know the purpose of it but he already knew who it was.

"Aishi." He lifted his hand and ripped off the woman 's hood. In an instant Takasoto held the cloak then dropped in and let it blow away. It was a girl in a dark purple cloak with a hood up. Her face was the same as usual, but instead of being distracted it was warm and loving. It was Raven.

"I don't understand." He called to the sky. "My love is Aishi! How can I love Raven?!"

"Nobody said anything about just one."

"I know but Raven?!" He shook his head. "No. If that was the case I would have known it already."

"Not always." Onichu taunted. "You may not have known her long but you're just like me in a way."

"How?"

"If we hate someone we hate with all our hearts. Though we are more succeptable to falling in love without much worry in our minds."

"What?!"

There was a moment of silence then suddenly. "You care about people easily. It's only because of your concern for them that you are not completely evil."

Takasoto looked back at the smiling Raven the back at the sky.

"You may not know it but your mind decided that you care about her a long time ago. Before with Aishi it was because you fought together, but now it is because you met another person who understands how it feels to not belong in society. What you do from here with her is your decision."

In the next instant Raven disappeared into an orb which then flew into his chest sending warmth up his spine. This was followed by a tingling sensation that for one reason or another felt good. Takasoto couldn't help but smile at his growing crush for the girl.

"What's the last challenge?" He shouted at the sky.

"Remove the cloak and find out."

Takasoto's heart thumped nervously as he neared the person violence fly dragging Raven away. He grabbed the tan cloak and pulled it completely from the person revealing an exact clone of himself. But something was off. Namely in the person's hair, which was white. He also wore Takasoto's ninja gear as well as his grey over shirt.

"The last test is myself."

The other Takasoto placed his hand on his holstered Masamune and kept a blank expression on his face.

"Guess there's no use trying to trick me." Takasoto grinned and bowed to the clone, grabbing the hilt of Masamune at his hip.

In an instant Takasoto rushed forward at himself for a long battle that would take longer than he originally wished.

* * *

**This little cliffhanger won't be without its importance in the next chapter. Hope you found this chapter to be highly entertaining.**


	8. The Lotus Blossom

**Chapter 8 **

**The Lotus Blossom**

Raven stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. A flood of anger and frustration flowed through her body after what happened. She could still hear the other titans and their critical remarks.

"What's wrong with you?!" Beastboy shouted.

Now Raven knew that something was wrong. The spells she used were meant to hurt people bad not help them. They weren't beautiful like Malchior showed her.

"Raven." Malchior appeared in front of her.

She immediately shot up heated. "You! You've been teaching me dark magic!"

The mummified man didnt reply. He just started at her in silence for a few seconds. "Raven. My sweet Raven. I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me."

"Don't change the subject!" She shouted back. "Why didn't you tell me my magic would hurt people?!"

"All magic is dangerous Raven. You must be careful." He replied. "Though I suppose I should have explained the spells further."

She nodded with her fury slowly going away and turning to warm happiness. "The way they looked at me. It was so hateful. Like I was a monster."

Malchior pulled away and held her at arms distance. She looked up at him with rare tears in her eyes and he mind ever clouded. Malchior lifted his hand and slowly whipped her tears away. "Oh Raven. How I wish I could truly be with you in my true form. But there is another way."

The book which contained Malchior suddenly floated over into her hands. Immediately she opened it then Malchior waved his hand and it flipped open to a page at the back that looked like it was written in recently.

"Rorek trapped me in here with this spell." Malchior waved his hand and pulled some bowls and ingredients across the room. "With the same spell it will set me free and let me live again."

Raven looked up at him and imagined him with long white hair and glorious shining armor. She immediately blushed.

"And for the last ingredient. A lock of hair..." a piece of Raven's hair suddenly came apart and floated into the bowl. "From a beautiful girl."

Raven stood up and Malchior took her hands staring into her eyes. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh Raven." He ran a finger through her hair. "Your beauty has been neglected. I only wish that I could offer you grace by being alive to enjoy it."

Raven blushed and turned to the ritual circle that Malchior had created. This was the man of her dreams and from her prophecy. The sake of the future depended on it. She loved him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

GG

* * *

Robin paced around the room puzzled as ever. Everyone else was concerned about Raven after one of her new spells almost killed that little girl that was trapped. That was troublesome too and it had Beastboy worried more than anybody.

"Where does she learn a spell like that?" Beastboy shivered. "And showing her emotions?! That's just not Raven."

"You guys." Robin interrupted. "I'm worried."

"Ain't we all." Cyborg replied.

"No. I mean about Takasoto." Robin replied. "He didn't come back with us. What if he's hurt?"

"Perhaps he is in his room doing the activity of meditation." Starfire replied.

This wasn't the case though. Robin turned away. "I already checked. Nothing."

"Okay." Cyborg stood up. "I'll go look for him."

Suddenly the elevator to Titan's tower opened with a ding. Everyone else drew their attention across the room.

"There's no need." It was Takasoto emerging from the elevator. But something was different about him.

Beastboy popped up behind him. "Dude! Your hair!" He pointed at the snow white locks of hair on his head. The only reason they could recognize him now was because of his mask. Which he still wore and only Robin knew why.

"Yeah." Ninja looked up. "Not bad huh?"

"Where have you been?" Starfire floated up but he didn't answer. He just gave her a knowing look, that grim sort of look you give someone when a loved one dies. Starfire understood the look and gasped loudly. In seconds Robin understood too.

"You didn't defeat her... did you?" He stepped forward.

The ninja sighed. "That doesnt matter. I'm safe now. And k know who she is. Robin you may have heard about her when you were spying on my fight with Toshi."

Robin gasped then .

"Her name is Lady Miyako." Robin gasped remembering the name.

"She's a demon?"

"Yep. " Takasoto's eyes lifted. "She's the one who tricked my master into creating my clan. But since I killed him she wants revenge now." Robin raised an eyebrow as Takasoto turned his back and touched his chest. "And as far as she knows she succeeded."

"So you have nothing to worry about anymore." Cyborg implied but Takasoto shook his head.

"No. When a demon is pulled from the underworld they usually don't ever go back. Here its easier to get souls since they can do it directly."

Takasoto let out a stretch and a long yawn. Robin was still concerned. "We need to talk about what happened."

No...

Takasoto had his priorities lined up now after his underworld fight. The clone of him as you would expect had every single ability and strategy that he had, so it wasn't a walk in the park for him. The two of them had it out and did lots of damage on each other having to pull out every skill they had on each other. Eventually he managed to take himself out.

It was at that moment that he didn't really know what to do. He just sat there next to the corpse of himself contemplating everything that just happened. He was killed and now he had a second chance, but what if he died again. If Miyako could kill him once she could probably kill him again. He was distracted as ever, but why was it happening?

Loss.

Onichu told him the loss of his parents, master, and love live had made him stressful and distracted. The purpose of these trials were to get rid of those feelings of grief and get his priorities straight. The second trial was the trial of love.

His love was Raven?!

No way.

He still thought it was unlikely and therefore he wore his mask still. The image of her stayed in his head for a while as he argued with himself. She was beautiful now that he thought about it. And she was probably the only person outside the clan who knew how he felt. She was lonely too.

The feeling was... indescribable. To say the least.

What made him love Aishi? They grew up together. They fought together. On the end there wasn't much they wouldn't do for each other. Of came naturally.

But why Raven? In the few days he knew her she started acting strangely right off the bat, but for no reason that came before he arrived. It only started when he became a Titan.

Did she like him secretly? Or was this Malchior guy doing something to her? A secret love life maybe?

No Malchior was bad news. It was rare for a demon to not have selfish intentions. Onichu was a clear representation of it and completely blew Takasoto's expectations as he expected to just be killed off right away. He couldn't risk being naive because one demon was nice.

It was infatuation for sure, but he still felt like he wasn't protective enough to fully love her. When he saw the image of her in the void there was a moment of warmth in his heart. All of the cold numbness went away at that moment and he couldn't help but smile.

Robin bumped his shoulder to snap him out of it. "Hey!"

"Eh?"

"I said we need to talk about it. What happened?" He replied.

The ninja turned around. "You'll find out eventually. But first there's something I have to do."

He had to confirm or disprove what Onichu told him. So far he wasn't one to play tricks and deep down he hoped he wasn't. Love makes the warrior stronger. Not by giving them special abilities. But making them strive to fight harder. Those words of wisdom weren't lies. The demon had an excellent point.

As he walked down the hallway he stepped into his room and went straight into his wardrobe. The fight with himself was meant to help him become more focused. If he could defeat someone equally as powerful as himself he would be pushed to be more focused. But it meant more than that to him. When he saw himself looking so different than he was now he saw what he was meant to be. What he was meant to wear and he saw that he was meant to be a ninja. He thanked Toshi in his mind.

He reached into his closet and put on his ninja gear again. His armored arm guards with the compartments for little throwing knives. The armored boots that he wrapped tightly for less restricted movement. On top of his form fitting shirt he put on his grey button up shirt and left it unbuttoned. He imagined a hero in his mind then imagined a villain. He was no villain but his methods were too extreme to be heroic. The shirt flowed like a cape but it was dark like a villain. Like the shirt he was right in between.

He put his shirt on over his sword then turned around with his new goal set in motion. First he had to confirm his feelings, but Raven was in danger. First he had to see to this Malchior guy in her room, making her become a recluse in her room for most of the day.

He walked down the hallway bound right for Raven's room trying to think of what to say. Hey I heard you talking to a guy named Malchior and I think he's a demon? No way. That wouldn't work it would only make him seem like he was spying on her. He couldn't help having better hearing than Beastbiy's wolf form.

Before he even got to the door there was a loud crash from down the hallway. It shook the entire building and nearly sent him falling over. Immediately he knew something was wrong and disappeared. He reappeared at Raven's door and kicked it down, pulling Masamune out immediately.

The room was a wreck, books everywhere and debris scattered all over the floor. He looked up and saw a giant gaping hole in the ceiling. He made to follow the hole but he stopped once he saw Raven. She was curled up in the corner with her back to everything else. Her hood was up and her head hung in a sort of heart aching way.

"Raven?!" He rushed over but stopped himself as he put his hand on her shoulder. He hesitated and suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, feeling a sort of energy as soon as he did. "Raven what's happened?"

"Please." Her voice was shaky and unsteady. He looked and saw a little tear fall to the floor. "Just go away."

"Raven." He felt different now. Warm and electric inside. It was weird, but he liked it. His heart thumped faster and louder and right then he wanted to tell her everything. But then his mind d returned to the hole, was it Malchior? Was he too late. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll be back."

He took a step back and then jumped straight up through the hole. No more fair fighting.

Raven felt horrible and heart broken. All along he tricked her. He wasn't the hero he was the dragon. The dragon. She foresaw this in her dream. A dragon would come then it would be defeated by a white haired man.

So Malchior wasn't the white haired man in her dreams?

Then who was?

Takasoto landed on the roof gripping Masamune tightly and ready to attack anything that was there. He looked up and didn't have to look far as he heard a loud swooping sound. Above the tower and above his head was an airborne dragon.

A freaking dragon.

And it was absolutely huge and didn't look too friendly.

"Hey!" Takasoto caught its attention and it dropped from the air sitting on the roof and towering over his head.

"Ah the interruptor." He said. "It seems you are more wretched than I thought."

"Are you Malchior?" Takasoto guessed with only one name in mind. In truth there was a lot be didn't know about the story.

"Hah!" The dragon seemed impressed. "It seems my spells were futile."

"I can hear more than a normal person can." Takasoto suddenly shook his head. This was an enemy who did something to Raven. "What did you do to Raven?"

The dragon's red eyes glared at him and he flapped his wings in an angry tone. "I did nothing! She freed me of her own free will. But you."

He leaned down and sniffed Takasoto curiously. "But you. You smell strange. Your hormones are hot. Hahaha! You are infatuated. Tell me boy, is it my dear Raven?"

Takasoto tightened his grip then touched his mask curiously. "Maybe. But I don't know yet. So what was your plan? Return and take over the world?"

"You're very bright!" Malchior laughed aloud. "Yes indeed. I do have a few allies to meet up with, but in the end I will use my power and live as a god among these mortals!"

Another swoop sounded behind them and the other titans appeared and with them was Raven still clad in white. An angry glare on her face.

"Ah Raven. Good. I was waiting for my queen." Malchior laughed.

The others all looked at Raven who gritted her teeth and lifted her head to unleash her anger in words, but then she stopped.

There he was. It was him after all.

Takasoto had white hair and fit perfectly with the man in her dream. She was speechless as she stared at the masked man with her lower lip trembling and she backed up.

"What's wrong my dear?" Malchior laughed. "You have freed me so I feel you might as well be my queen."

"Shut up!" Raven screamed at him. "You lied to me! I'll never join you! I feed you and I can put you back!"

The dragon roared and flapped his wings taking flight. "You dare use such tone with me!" It flared its tail and then flung it down towards Raven as if to impale her. "You will die!"

Raven clenched her fists to defend herself bur t as soon as she lifted her hands the tail stopped with a loud ringing noise. Raven opened her eyes and then she gasped when she saw a grey coat. Her eyes trailed up and she saw the white hair and then Takasoto looked back at her through his diamond blue eyes. His eyes were usually sharp but they were lofted ever so slightly to where it looked like a smile.

Once the sound caught up with it, a slender flash shined along the tail and it suddenly split down the middle. Malchior let out a bloodlust roar then suddenly Takasoto disappeared and reappeared on the dragon's shoulder. Malchior looked around for him snarling as he did.

"Where are you, you insolent fool?!" Takasoto tapped on the dragon's cheek and it looked back and suddenly swatted back to attack him.

The giant clawed paw swatted at Takasoto but he simply jumped straight up and the dragon flipped over and tried to swat at him again. But the ninja simply pivoted in midair and barely missed the attack. Then he flipped and came falling straight down and landed on the roof again.

Raven gasped as he held Masamune straight out to his side and the wind suddenly caught up to him and lowed his shirt in a wavy trembled as Takasoto twirled Masamune and replaced it inside its scabbard. With a chink the flash caught up with the sound and Malchior's head was separated from his neck in a silver flash. Then his purple scaly body fell to the earth, to the base of Titan's tower with a loud slam.

Takasoto stood at the edge and looked down as his body slowly crumpled into dust and a red mist floated away from it and disappeared into the distance.

Raven gasped as Takasoto just stood there staring ominously into the distance and the other titans joined her side to comfort her.

"Raven are you-"

"Just leave me alone." She cut off Starfire and Robin pulled the others away as Raven sulked by herself and floated back into her room.

* * *

GG

* * *

Takasoto stood outside her door contemplating what he would say to her. She had been locked away for hours now and no one else had made the effort to talk to her. Robin just said she needed to be alone but the ninja was obligated to fix it.

Eventually he just put all thought aside and knocked on the door.

"I said go away." She replied.

"Raven." His voice was sincere. "Its me. Takasoto." He needed to make her feel better and love was no longer on his mind. "Raven... I'm sorry he broke your heart... and I'm sorry they called you creepy." He chuckled to himself. "Guess I really am the only one who understands you."

Raven pressed her back to the door listening as her heart ached and she felt like crying. He had white hair now and everything fit in place. All that was left was his face. What did it look like? Was it the same as in her dream?

What did that dream mean anyway?

A man with white hair and a gleaming sword would kill a dragon and then what? The land was ravages and destroyed so did that mean he would cause destruction or make it better? The lotus blossom.

That one moment after the dragon died there was one lotus blossom that fell onto the dragon's head. What did that mean? The lotus blossom was mythed to make you...

Forget about home.

Raven gasped as she came to an uneasy guess. Was this the man who she was meant to be with? To make all of her home troubles with her father go away?

He was being sincere, she could hear it in his voice. He cared about her and her well being.

"If its worth anything." Takasoto added from the other side of the door. "I don't think you're creepy... I think you're very beautiful."

Raven gasped and suddenly that was it. Her dream meant something and it meant that he would make everything better, no matter how aloof he was. She shot up and swung her door open. At that second she rushed through the door and threw herself into his arms as hit tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she couldn't help but hug him tighter. Much to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. It was warm and cozy. Every part of her wanted to hold onto him forever trusting him to make the pain go away. "He was the first one who didnt think I was creepy."

The ninja held on longer as the electric feeling grew ever stronger.

Raven let go of him and suddenly gasped as he reached his hand to his mask. She grabbed his wrist in a panic.

"Stop. You'll die remember?" She whispered to him.

"I know. There's just something I have to confirm." He replied with sharp eyes.

"What if you're wrong?" She replied.

"I don't know... I guess I just have to have faith."

* * *

**Okay so really romantic chapter in my opinion. Probably going t be some lemons later on but for now tell me what you think.**

**What was you favorite part so far?**

**What would you like to happen next?**

**Of course I do have plans but I love feedback. **

**Thank you.**

**GG**


	9. Koga's Most Wanted

**After being killed in battle Takasoto is given a second chance. Onichu puts him through three trials to test if he deserves to have one. The trials are the trial of loss where he needed to bring himself to come to grips with the loss he had as a child. The second was the trial of love where he needed to come to grips with his love for Raven. The third was the trial of self where he had to test his skills and tactics by fighting someone with the same skills and strategies that he himself did. **

**So far so good with the popularity. Glad to see people liking the story so far. I shall co tinge to please your entertainment. **

**Chapter 9**

**Koga's Most Wanted**

Takasoto opened his eyes the next morning slow and heavy. He didn't know why but he was way tired this morning, probably more than after fighting Toshi. But for a minute he didn't understand why, he had to let his mind catch up with himself.

Dying and being revived takes a rather large toll on your body, but as he lifted himself up and sat on the side of his bed it all came back to him.

He had died. Onichu gave him a second chance and shortly after he was able to return to the land of the living. He had white hair now which according to his demon friend, or master rather, white hair was a sign of great instinct in a warrior. When a young warrior gets white hair it means he is at his peek.

Then he killed a dragon. No. The dragon was Malchior who tricked Raven.

Raven...

He loved her. Or did he? By the time he slayed the dragon he was still wondering if it was true. But nevertheless he saved Raven's life and then he took Malchior's.

He could remember going to her bedroom and trying to cheer her up. He could still feel the electrifying feeling of holding her in his arms. Maybe he really did have feelings for her.

He remembered looking into her eyes which were still damp with tears. Then his mask. He took off his mask.

Takasoto looked down at his feet and held his chest.

No pain.

Showing his face hadn't caused his heart to explode.

He really did love her.

Raven knew exactly what it meant for Takasoto to shed his mask. His face was beautiful. Smooth with no facial hair and little flaws. He was her age. So young to be so powerful.

Her heart fluttered with joy when she finally realized that this was the man from her dream. The one at the end who loved her and said her name with so much love. It was him after all, but was it a good thing. Everything else in that dream was destruction.

He took off his mask so that right there served as a confession.

Takasoto gasped as the final memory from the night before came rushing into his mind. He pulled his mask down as Raven fearfully watched. Deep down inside he was paralyzed with fear too. What if it was all a lie?

But sure enough he pulled his mask all the wag down, feeling the humidity on his face start to dry from the cool air conditioning. He remembered Raven's eyes widen and tears form at the corner of her eyes once more, but this time they were accompanied by a warm smile.

He lifted his hand up and wiped the tears from her cheek them he rested his palm, inwardly enjoying the warmth of her cheek. Raven shut her eyes and held his hand then they shared a long moment looking into each other's eyes. Blue met Purple then Takasoto's body began to move on its own, but hesitantly.

Finally he rushed himself into it and pressed their faces together. No restraint. Raven held her soft lips gently to his letting him do it. She liked it too, she had just found something more sincere than loving compliments. Unlike Malchior, Takasoto proved that he loved her. He risked death to be with her.

Takasoto snapped out of the memory and gasped. He reached up and felt his lips which were free from his mask since he always slept with it on, but now he slept without the worry of someone seeing while he was asleep. Once again he had found love. Now he contemplated with whether or not he should tell the others. Maybe he should wait and wear his mask until he was sure what he wanted next. How did Raven feel now?

Immediately he nodded to himself and put on his overshot and grabbed Masamune. His mask however went safely tucked into his belt. The others wouldnt know what was up other than Robin.

As he walked into the kitchen he could already see Raven awake and preparing her herbal tea. Cyborg was making waffles happily a d Robin stood beside him at the kitchen island. Raven wore her purple cloak once again and had her back turned preparing her herbal tea which sounded quite nice this sleepy morning.

Takasoto walked in a little nervous as to how the others would react to seeing him without his mask, since they clearly wouldn't just leave it alone. So when he stepped in it was no surprise when Cyborg completely dropped his spoon into the batter and his jaw hung open.

Robin gasped at the sight as well, even though he was in the loop about Takasoto's mask. No. It was because he was in the loop. The ninja had told Robin everything about it. So when he saw Takasoto without it, or at least he was pretty sure it was him, Robin was a little speechless.

Cyborg popped up next to the ninja. "Woah!" He pointed and poked at his face. "Raven look! He has a face! Haha!"

Raven looked over her shoulder and watched as Takasoto rolled his eyes in annoyance at Cyborg's curious poking. She let out a light chuckle at that and Cyborg was shocked by that too.

"Raven did you just laugh?!" He shouted quite loudly. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Would you calm down?!" The ninja slapped him back into his senses. "Sheesh."

Robin had questions. Just one actually, but he really wanted it answered.

Starfire floated into the room along with Beastboy. They both gasped and joined Cyborg in the poking if Takasoto's face.

"Woah dude!"

"What trickery is this?"

Takasoto was looking a bit heated now until finally he pushed them all away. "Alright alright! Enough!"

"Sorry dude." Beastboy walked and jumped onto the couch. "Just checking is all."

Takasoto turned to Raven who was still laughing at their comical argument. Then Robin stepped in.

"Takasoto." He squinted. "Did something happen?"

"Eh?"

"You said you can't take off your mask unless." The ninja's hand came over Robin's mouth silencing his words with muffles.

"I did say something, but I'm still wondering if I want to talk about it."

Cyborg popped up again peering at the side of the ninja's white hair. "Woah dude. There's a story here. You gotta tell us."

Takasoto glanced at Raven who simply shrugged and sipped on her tea.

Starfire floated over and then Beastboy. "Yeah man. Bro code you gotta tell us."

"I too would like to know of your story." Starfire smiled.

Takasoto rubbed the back of his head. There was still a lot about his life that he was in the dark about, now that they mentioned it. That gave him an idea.

"Okay how about this." The ninja stepped away. "You guys make something special for dinner tonight and I'll share my entire story with you."

"Awww yeah! Gonna make some grub tonight!" Cyborg high five Beastboy.

He then turned around and disappeared back into the hallway. He didn't notice Raven floating behind h until she tapped on his shoulder. He jumped. "Woah. Heh. You're the first person who was able to sneak up on me."

Raven smiled. "So... you're really gonna share your story... finally."

The ninja shrugged. "Yeah why not. Though there's still a lot I'm not clear on so I'll have to look through my sensei's journal. Which means-"

"You have to go back to the village." Raven looked sad about that.

He turned towards her. "Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you worried about me?"

"Its just. You're the first person who truly cared about me. Apart from the others. You care the most I think."

The ninja looked down. "I really can't answer that. And I know you're still healing from Malchior." Raven dropped more from that, but just then Takasoto held her hands. His blue eyes looking back into hers. His hands warming hers. "But I'll do everything in my power to make it better."

Raven gasped and looked back at the smiling ninja. Malchior had said similar words before all the time. My sweet Raven. Beautiful Raven. It was all a lie though. All of this made Raven smile and blush but now she was scared when she heard it.

Please don't let this be a lie.

She looked up at him with wonder and fear in her mind. But Takasoto had shown his face. Something that Malchior never did. And his face was angelic, beautiful. His smile was sincere, untainted by lies.

Suddenly Raven's heart fluttered and she dropped out of the air and into his arms locking lips. She held on fighter than ever. Was this all a lie too? Was she just being a fool once again?

The more she thought about it the more she held on and Takasoto noticed it. She held on so tight because she was hurting. Badly. His heart hadn't exploded yet so he really did love her. He would mend her broken heart. That was a promise to himself.

When they pushed away Raven's body moved in wanting more and more. Takasoto held her hands looking at her desperate face then leaned in and missed her again more heatedly then he forced himself away. It was a long journey ahead of him and he wanted their relationship to last a long time.

"I will return." He replied then he spun around and disappeared.

The ninja ran as fast as he could for a long time in a straight line. He ran over water, climbed over mountains then before nightfall he had returned to the base of the mountain.

He looked up at the vegetated arch way then at the shrouded guards in the trees. He no longer wore his mask and had different hair and clothing. They would not recognize him and quite possibly they would still perceive him as a threat. Just to be sure he pulled Masamune off his back as to present it to them and also to be ready for a draw attack.

"(Koga Guardian Ninja!)" He shouted in Japanese. (Takasoto, Jonin ninja. Wielder of Masamune approaches!)"

As soon as he said that the leaves ruffled and every guard ninja jumped down from the tree. Their masked faces were frozen with fear as they recognized every symbol of his power. The lack of his face mask. The white hair. The gleaming sword in his hand.

This was the man who killed their master. Respectfully they each bowed their heads as he passed welcoming him home and returning to their posts as they shivered in their own fear.

Takasoto made it all the way to the top and looked up at the watchmen in the towers above. He nodded as he noticed the repairs had been made rather quickly. As expected of the hard workers.

"Konbawa! (Takasoto, Jonin requests entrance!)" He shouted up at the towers.

The two men looked at each other then reluctantly opened the gates for him. The ex ninja entered his former village looking everywhere and taking note of everything he saw

Mostly the other ninja exiting the houses and following him as he approached the main building, it no children. If this was a welcoming party everybody would be there. Not to mention they would be happy to see him.

This was no welcoming party. They were waiting until he was deep enough in and everyone would have a shot at him. Even so the Ninja kept walking and knelt down in front of the door and slid it open.

"Akifumi. I have returned." He spoke to the man he left in charge.

This was his oldest friend. When he saw him again Takasoto felt a million times safer as he was the father of his best friend and former team mate, Shimatsu.

The mask less man and his wife both looked at him without the words to say.

"Takasoto." Akumifu stammered. "Come in. Come in."

Takasoto bowed his head and slid the door shut behind himself. The silver haired shinobi sat on his knees in front of the head ninja and set Masamune on his left side.

"So why is it that the black ronin has come back?" He replied rather concerned. "The others aren't quite happy with you."

"I realized." Takasoto replied. "I was wondering what you were going to do with Toshi's journals."

"Oh?" He replied. "An what for?"

"So that I can find myself." He replied with charisma. "My true self. Michael Pyper."

Akifumi nodded his head and looked behind himself. "I see." He looked behind himself. "Well I don't see any harm in allowing it. He keeps them under the clan leader's spot."

Takasoto looked and nodded with a bow. "Arigato."

He rose from his sitting spot and approached the floor board, sticking Masamune between them before pulling it up. Underneath was a big wooden box covered in dust.

The ninja lifted it up and blew off the dust before looking inside. There were a lot of journals but they were all conveniently dated on the cover.

He picked up the box in his arms and turned around. "Thank you." Then he gasped at the sight of Akifumi gripping his sword. That was a sign of hostility for a sword user. He peered at the clan leader. "Even you."

"I'm sorry" He whimpered. "I don't know what else to do. Those demons want all of us to kill you."

He nodded at him and quickly came to a decision. "I'll lead you then. Start working on barriers around the territory that keep demons out." He reached into the box and pulled out the oldest two books. He threw them to the former leader. "These should contain that information."

Akifumi looked at the books then looked back to the ninja as he left the house. Suddenly he ran up to Takasoto's side. Every ninja watched as he chanted to all of them. "All hail the new Shishou-kage!"

With shock and surprise there was a moment of silence then an uproar of applause.

* * *

**Chapter end.**


End file.
